Shadows of Judgment
by White Aconite
Summary: Diversión para el hermoso ángel caído a cambio por el poder para cumplir su objetivo aún si él se convierte en una simple sombra de un juicio llamado vida… Multiparing universo KHR! Paring: 6927,8059,RL, 1827 leve ...
1. Sentencia de los ojos naranjas

**Resumen**

Se dice que a veces es necesario hacer uso de un tipo de oscuridad para derrotar a la maldad, pero en este mundo gobernado por tan subjetiva criatura ¿Dónde esta la fina línea que separa el bien y el mal?

Sawada Tsunayoshi viaja como pintor de vidrieras a todo aquel lugar que le envíe el Vaticano para hacer valer la palabra de Dios, pero ¿Qué tan verdaderamente malvados son aquellos pecadores?

El proceso y la sentencia son observados por Mukuro, un demonio que está en compañía del castaño con el que tiene un pacto. Diversión para el hermoso ángel caído a cambio por el poder para cumplir su objetivo aún si él se convierte en una simple sombra de un juicio llamado vida…

Multiparing de universo KHR! con cada capítulo.

**Parejas:** 6927, 8059, RL y 1827 (leve). Muchas más que se descubrirán en el transcurso del fic.

* * *

**Aclaraciones del fanfic.**

Antes que nada no es plagio de Judgment, soy la misma autora sólo que decidí continuar el fic.

¿Razones? Tengo una beta que amenaza mi integridad física si no lo hago y otra, es que creo que tiene mucho jugo para sacar. Dejo el resumen así por que serán los capítulos introductorios para sacar a mis personajes principales pero sepan que esto va estar gordo.

La historia está ubicada en la segunda mitad del siglo XIX en varias partes de Europa, más específicamente en los pueblos católicos. Luego me meteré en sitios como Alemania, Inglaterra… pero más adelante. Por supuesto es UA

Preveo quizá 3 temporadas o cuatro aunque desconozco la extensión de capítulos que tenga cada una, aunque sí me planteo con qué acontecimientos marcaran el fin y el inicio de cada una.

Y otra advertencia, SI ERES MUY RELIGIOSA por favor abstente de hacer comentarios al respecto. En la primera temporada entraré más de lleno a los casos criminales pero casi finalizando escribiré de forma que parezca que critico a la Iglesia. Yo no tengo la intención de insultar la fe pero estudiando la historia me doy cuenta fácilmente que la iglesia ha distado mucho de lo que era en sus orígenes y es que siendo una institución creada por el hombre, éste la ha usado muchas veces por intereses propios que se alejan mucho de los preceptos básicos de la fe cristiana.

REPITO, apoyos los preceptos básicos que no sólo contiene la religión cristiana sino que varias del mundo poseen y que nos llevan a la paz, pero no apoyo a aquellos que levantan la bandera diciendo que son los justos y los "elegidos" por el Dios a que profeticen, y detesto aún más a aquellos que usan la fe para sus propósitos maquillándolo como una cruzada, una acción justa o un juicio. Y no sólo lo aplico a la religión, también a la misma sociedad pero no me meteré mucho en eso.

Si alguien quisiera debatir –debatir y no discutir- pues estoy abierta al intercambio de ideas pero por favor no insultos.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Kyo:**…primera vez y no sé que decir u.u

**Anna: **estas cansada por exprimir tu cerebro verdad? ¬¬

**Kyo: **sip TAT continua, di lo que sea mientras pienso en que hablar

**Anna:** bueno ya sabrán que es continuación de Judgment así que no se extrañen. Este es el capítulo piloto con algunas pequeñas diferencias del oneshot. Quienes ya lo leyeron no se pierden mucho pero si quieren continuar no las detenemos.

**Kyo:** es la súper actualización del Sábado! y aunque ya tengo el segundo capítulo esperaré hasta el miércoles a la segunda gran actualización.

**Anna:** también tienes pensado el argumento del capítulo 3 al 7 verdad? ¬¬

**Kyo:** sip, por eso tal ves me apure en escribir pero advierto que este fic por su temática irá lento así que no se acostumbren a las actualizaciones sucesivas.

**Anna:** y más que vas a hacer verano en junio

**Kyo:** ni me recuerdes T.T

Reviews y sugerencias son bienvenidas ^^

**Anna:** también una turba iracunda si no les gusta ^^

**YA TENEMOS OPENING PARA LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA ASÍ QUE ESCUCHENLO**

w w w . you tube watch?v= gu FE7INWZ2w&list= PLD301E655F39FB0 E3&index = 1 &feature=plpp_video

¿Qué les parece?

_**También es vestuario de Tsuna:**_

imageshack . us / photo / my-images / 855 / previewch . jpg /

No sé mucho de la moda de ese tiempo pero bueno, es UA

**Sin más que decir**_**~OWARI! ^^**_

**Rating:** M pero no por Lemon.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Amano-sensei, tú y tus abogados me obligan a admitir que KHR te pertenece ¬¬

**Advertencia:** Gore, asesinatos y violencia. Lemon pero mucho más adelante.

* * *

**Shadows of Judgment**

By: Kyomi120500

**Capítulo 1:**

**Sentencia de los ojos naranjas**

En los desolados pasillos a la mitad de la noche, iluminadas por la espectral luz del astro nocturno, caminaba despreocupadamente como cualquier joven en sus años de buen mozo. Deambulaba un joven con cabellos verdes ensortijados largos hasta la altura de sus hombros y bellos ojos esmeraldas. El estudio religioso se había extendido a altas horas de la noche y ahora se encontraba dispuesto a acudir a su habitación del seminario.

Oyó unos pasos seguirle en su recorrido poniéndole nervioso. Volteó para ver su susodicho acosador pero cual fue su sorpresa al no distinguir figura alguna en el corredor a pesar que aún se seguían escuchando los pasos tan claros como caer de las gotas de agua. Continuó su marcha ahora agitado y dando largas zanjadas, inquieto al oír esos pasos acercarse con ritmo tranquilo.

Ya no le importa si lucía como un loco desesperado. Sale corriendo esperando estar a salvo en su solitaria habitación. Llega a la puerta y con exaltación trata torpemente de meter la llave en el cerrojo. Abre y rápidamente se interna en sus aposentos cerrando tras de él. Los pasos desaparecen y un sentimiento de alivio se apodera del crédulo.

La pequeña carrera le ha secado la boca y tienta con su mano la mesa para tomar el vaso de cristal y la jarra con agua. Sacia su sed y se mete a la cama.

Se siente seguro pero ese día la luna está roja… el augurio que correrá sangre ese día.

No hubo ruido y tampoco ningún alboroto por que su primer y último error fue el haber bebido de aquella jarra como era su costumbre. Sus gritos de pánico tras darse cuenta de lo ocurrido fueron acallados por la droga. Mira con el rabillo del ojo por que apenas puede mover su cabeza y observa una sombra salir de la pared. Sus ojos se agrandan más por la sorpresa que el miedo pero pronto se da cuenta que ese hombre será su guadañero. Su voz queda apagada en la garganta y sólo salen minúsculos e inentendibles gemidos… una lástima, por la tortura a la que sería sometido será bastante larga…

Todo quedó oculto en los brazos de la noche. Flores rojas surgen del cuerpo mutilado que yace en el lecho mientras que la expresión de su rostro refleja el horror de sus últimos momentos de su vida aún si sus cuencas se encontraban vacías.

La brisa corre por las ventanas abiertas tratando de borrar el cruel homicidio con un el aroma de los cerezos blancos cuyos pétalos se depositan con gracia hasta el piso de madera. Un vuela por la corriente elevándose por la habitación hasta que una mano con guantes de cuero detiene su danza. Sus ojos heterocromaticos examinan la escena del crimen mientras esboza una sonrisa ladeada al ver la cruda escena.

-Kufufufu, esto se ve interesante…

_(Romanos 5:12) 12 Por eso, así como por medio de un solo hombre el pecado entró en el mundo, y la muerte mediante el pecado, y así la muerte se extendió a todos los hombres porque todos habían pecado..._

* * *

La incesante lluvia caía sin compasión en los presentes de aquella luctuosa ceremonia. El cielo lloraba mojando la urna que guardaba en su interior el frío e inmóvil cuerpo, al igual que los jóvenes religiosos congregados en el entierro lamentándose por la perdida de un gran devoto. Poco a poco los lirios blancos fueron apilándose sobre el féretro a medida que cada hermano tomaba su turno para despedirse de su compañero y amigo que no pasaba de los quince años, una edad muy temprana para encontrarse con un destino tan atroz.

-Si somos cristianos fieles como lo fue nuestro hermano que ha muerto, podremos dejar a los nuestros la misma herencia de esperanza que él nos ha legado –sermoneaba el padre en ese entierro como era la costumbre de los clérigos.

Lentamente cada presente se fue retirando de nuevo a sus actividades eclesiásticas dejando la fría tumba abandonada en ese prado. Alguien quedó atrás mirando con pesadumbre el sepulcro de su amigo Daisy a través de esos lentes. El agua de la lluvia escurría de sus cabellos cobrizos resbalando por el marco de sus antejos que enmarcaban sus verdes ojos, para luego precipitarse hasta el pasto.

-Si permaneces bajo este aguacero terminarás con un terrible refriado –alguien comentó a sus espaldas acercándole un paraguas al joven.

Giró su vista para toparse con unos bellos y claros ojos miel que le quitaron el aliento por un momento. El joven se acercó al lecho depositando un ramo de lirios blancos y dedicando una mirada de empatía a la persona que yacía enterrada.

Examinó la apariencia del adulto joven, un buen mancebo con cabellos castaños algo revueltos y rasgos perfilados en el rostro dándole un aspecto delicado; pero lo más atrayente era aquella noble mirada que parecía escudriñar en lo más profundo de tu ser combinada con esa sonrisa amable en sus tersos labios.

-¿U-usted lo conocía? –preguntó una vez salió de su deslumbramiento.

-Algo así… -se reincorporó acercándose al pelirrojo –soy Sawada Tsunayoshi –extendió su mano al seminarista.

-I-Irie Shoichi –contestó el saludo.

-Es una lástima lo que le ocurrió a tu compañero –dio sus condolencias.

-Aún no salgo de mi conmoción. Un humano… un humano no puede hacer esas cosas tan malvadas, definitivamente es un demonio –apretó sus nudillos conteniendo la ira.

-Estoy de acuerdo, esto no puede ser más que obra de luzbel.

-Ehh disculpe mi rudeza padre pero ¿que lo trae a este sitio?

-¿Padre? Jajaja- esbozó una risa socarrona –Alguien tan indigno como yo no podría ser presbítero.

-Entonces…

-Soy un humilde pintor de vidrieras. Hace poco la iglesia me solicitó un trabajo para redecorar la capilla del seminario. No esperaba toparme con una tragedia así cuando acepté el empleo.

-Oh ya veo. Si quiere puedo conducirlo al despacho del prior.

-Si me permites, aprovechare de tu gentileza –contestó mientras se echaba su mochila en la espalda – ¿Te molestaría decirme un poco más acerca del seminario?

-Para nada –sonrió mientras caminaba al lado del castaño –el seminario menor consta del colegio que va desde la educación básica a la secundaria bajo la tutela de la diócesis con proyección sacerdotal. Una vez los menores de edad completan su formación son absorbidos al seminario sacerdotal para iniciar su itinerario de estudios que los llevan al ministerio de la Iglesia.

-Eso explica por qué observo mucho novicio –echó una mirada –espero por el bien de estos jóvenes aprendices que el perpetrador de semejante barbaridad sea encontrado y juzgado.

- Es imperdonable lo que hizo el asesino. Primero fue el asesinato de MM del convento vecino y ahora éste. Los dos homicidios han causado pánico entre los estudiantes.

-¿Sabes cómo murieron?

-Al parecer los cuerpos de mi amigo y de aquella muchacha fueron heridos por un arma parecida a una guadaña y se encontró veneno en ambos.

-Un alma descarriada y pecadora. Los demonios seducen a los hombres por el mal camino llevándolos a su perdición. No soy sacerdote, pero me gustaría que aquel individuo se dé cuenta de su falta y busque la redención –viró su vista al cielo gris que comenzaba a despejar.

-No creo que alguien así busque el perdón.

-Nunca se es tarde para arrepentirse –contestó en una sonrisa -¿Es aquí? –preguntó señalando la inmensa puerta que estaba frente a él.

-Si aquí es –tocó antes de tomar el pomo y luego abrió la puerta para presentarse –Byakuran-sama, voy a pasar.

Tsuna endureció la mirada y por un momento fugaz su sonrisa se descompuso en una mueca de disgusto. Frente a él se encontraba un hombre mayor de quizá veinticinco años con cabellos blanquecinos y una mirada desdeñosa a pesar de lo hermosos orbes púrpura que poseía. Llevaba un tatuaje debajo del ojo izquierdo, un aditamento raro en un vicario de la iglesia. Al ver las visitas en su despacho pausó la tortura a la que sometía un estudiante cuya espalda se encontraba cruelmente flagelada por el constante azote del látigo en manos del prior.

-Vaya Shô-chan, dime ¿a qué debo tu visita? –compuso una cara amable como si lo que hacía no fuese despiadado e inhumano.

-Ehh, y-yo lo siento Byakuran-sama pero ha llegado alguien que ha aceptado el cargo de la restauración de la capilla.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi –extendió su mano –fui enviado por el cardenal para hacerme cargo de los vitrales –se presentó mientras su mano era apretada.

-Oh~ ya veo. No contábamos con su presencia tan pronto.

-Perdón por ser tan inoportuno.

-No, así esta bien –sonrió por cortesía –Shô-chan, ¿me harías el favor de llevarte a Aoba-kun? Creo que el castigo le ha escarmentado lo suficiente como para no volver a romper las reglas –le pidió mientras sujetaba del cuello al alumno y luego lo arrojaba a los pies del pelirrojo.

-Por supuesto, Byakuran-sama –dio una reverencia para luego ayudar a su compañero a levantarse –con su permiso.

Una vez solos, el presbítero se cómodo la sotana y el cabello para acomodarse en su sillón, seguido de Tsunayoshi quien se sentó frente a él.

-Veo que es muy severo con la normatividad –comentó.

-No podemos permitirles manchar el prestigio del colegio. Se convertirán en diáconos y sacerdotes que guiarán al gentío.

-Pero eso no borra el hecho que son humanos, una especie que no es entera de confianza.

-Siento una pequeña aversión de usted hacia los clérigos –en vez de ofenderse sonrió ante la actitud del castaño.

-No tengo ningún problema con los vicarios de Dios pero nunca me ha agradado la idea del castigo severo. Pero cambiemos de tema, usted sabrá mucho más que yo en la cuestión de la educación ¿Qué puede saber yo alguien como yo quien no terminó siquiera sus estudios básicos? –no se sentía inferior y su sonrisa lo denotaba.

-Excelente idea. El cardenal Reborn me avisó que vendría desde Roma ¿Por qué escoger un trabajo en una comunidad tan pequeña estando en un sitio tan majestuoso como lo es Roma? Ese lugar rebosa de lugares para obtener trabajos.

-Usted sabrá que el Vaticano es muy estricto. Si no perteneces al gremio muy pocos son los trabajos que se te encargan. Yo soy bastante joven y apenas he ingresado con los demás artesanos, por lo que no es de extrañarse aceptar estos pequeños pedidos para ganar experiencia. Si me lo permite, quisiera empezar con mi labor lo antes posible.

-He de suponer que ha escuchado los rumores –colocó su barbilla entre el puente de sus manos.

-Es una lástima, pero no es por mí cobardía que deseo apresurarme.

-Entonces le conduciré hasta su área de trabajo –le sonrió mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Tsuna en ese momento entornó sus ojos en el librero que se encontraba en la habitación y afiló la mirada escrudiñando el aparente mueble.

-Mmm ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó el albino desde la puerta.

-No, nada. Solo admiro la arquitectura del lugar. Me dijeron que este bello edificio solía ser un castillo antes de se donado por sus dueños y convertirse en un seminario. Me pregunto si existe la posibilidad de que haya pasadizos secretos –afianzó su mirada en los ojos púrpuras y sus sospechas fueron resueltas al distinguir aquel gesto casi invisible –creo que leer tantas novelas de misterio me han afectado jajaja –amenizó el ambiente.

-Quien sabe. Llevo siendo Prior desde hace cinco años y nunca he visto algo parecido a lo que usted comenta –por cortesía esperó a que el castaño saliera para cerrar la puerta.

* * *

-Gracias presidente –dijo con voz quejosa mientras el pelirrojo le proveía los primeros auxilios en el dorso –us-usted es tan amable.

- Aoba-kun no deberías hablar, simplemente descansa. Yo me haré cargo de todo –trataba de aliviarlo mientras le colocaba las gasas –bien, acabé. Iré a terminar las labores y más tarde vendré para revisar tu estado –le dijo mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta.

-Presidente, usted es una buena persona –susurró pero lo suficientemente alto como para que el ojiverde le escuchara.

Irie pausó por un momento cuando iba a cerrar la puerta y luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Se dirigió hacia la biblioteca para estudiar como era la costumbre.

-Irie-kun –llamaron por lo que el muchacho volteó para ver a quien pertenecía esa voz.

-¿Sawada-san? ¿Se le ofrece algo? –vio al castaño aproximarse hacia él.

-Tsuna –corrigió – Llámame Tsuna. Perdona por molestarte –se disculpó con un leve sonrojo –simplemente me apetecía llamarte. Eres el único a quien conozco en este sitio –expresó llenando de bochorno a Irie –pensé que iba a ser más difícil dar contigo pero veo que eres popular entre el alumnado.

-No soy popular, simplemente soy el presidente –contestó.

-Pero eres el ejemplo a seguir de muchos de aquí. No hay duda que te estiman.

-Creo que me sobrestiman.

-Veo que eres demasiado humilde –hizo un puchero al ver que el pelirrojo no aceptaba con facilidad los cumplidos –Cambiemos de tema. Dime ¿ese tal Byakuran siempre es tan austero con los aprendices? –vio con el rabillo del ojo la reacción del ojiverde quien se estremeció. Realmente él no esperaba una pregunta así del pintor.

-E-es cierto, Byakuran-sama siempre a sido adusto y riguroso con la disciplina pero sólo es por nuestro bien –trató de excusar al Prior pero se notaba el nerviosismo del menor.

-Un dirigente muy puritano. Eso hace pensar que él es muy estricto con su estilo de vida –volvió a inspeccionar con su mirada las reacciones de Irie.

-E-es por eso mismo que él encargado de este sitio. Perdone que tenga que interrumpir mi dialogo con usted pero hay algunos deberes que debo atender –trató de librarse sin aparentar naturalidad.

-Por supuesto, no era mi intención distraerte de tus tareas, simplemente es que luego me paso de cotilla –sonrió –que tenga un buen día Irie-kun –le vio alejarse mientras él retomaba su camino hacia la capilla. Ya había hecho mucho al vago y tenía mucho que hacer y poco tiempo para ello.

* * *

Hacía algún tiempo el ocaso había abandonado los cielos los cuales ahora estaban sumidos en la oscuridad de la noche. La luz de la luna se colaba por los resquicios de la ventana del despacho del Prior iluminando tenuemente la sala. De pronto estas se abrieron dejando entrar a un bello muchacho con largos cabellos índigos aterrizando con gracia en el suelo.

Caminó lentamente hacia el librero y tras una rápida mirada tomó el lomo de un libro que activó el mecanismo para que el mueble le diera paso al angosto pasaje tras de él.

-Hora de trabajar –comentó internándose en aquella estrecha garganta deslizándose con grácil movimiento como si él mismo fuese una de las tantas sombras que había en aquella oscuridad, descripción no muy lejos de la realidad.

No necesitaba de antorchas o alguna luz que le guiara en su camino, se sentía cómodo en las tinieblas y sus ojos estaban acostumbrados a abrazarla.

Llegó al sitio que quería. Un muro se interponía entre él y su objetivo pero eso se solucionaría al empujar ese ladríllo que fácilmente cedió tras la presión. Con un ligero ruido se abrió la pared para entrar en aquella oscura habitación. El pasaje estaba escondido tras el librero y rápidamente sus orbes se posaron en el estudiante que dormía plácidamente en su cama después de su agotadora jornada, o eso aparentaba.

Miró en su cabecera aquel objeto. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Era irónico, _Koyo había sido bueno y había tomado su medicina_ pesó. Distinguió que el peliverde le miraba y pudo ver eso con lo que tanto lo deleitaba: miedo de quedar expuesto y no poder hacer algo.

-Hagamos esto rápido Aoba-kun.

* * *

Ignoraba el peligro caminando a altas horas de la noche simplemente para llevar a cabo su cometido. En sus manos cargaba un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios para el tratamiento. Sacó la llave maestra de su bolsillo y la mete en la ranura abriendo con el menor ruido posible la puerta.

El sitio está a oscuras pero puede distinguir la acompasada respiración de su compañero quien seguramente estaba descansando. Se acerca lentamente dejando el botiquín en la mesa y camina en dirección a la cama silenciosamente por que no quiere despertarlo.

-¿Sueles escabullirte en los cuartos de tus compañeros con regularidad? –un tono desconocido provino detrás de él.

De un momento a otro se iluminó la habitación con la tenue luz de una vela la cual era sostenida por la tersa mano del artesano recargado en la puerta en señal que no saldría de ahí.

Sorprendido le observó y luego dirigió su vista hacia la cama donde debía estar Koyo pero ésta se encontraba arreglada dando testimonio que nadie la había usado por varias horas.

-¿Aoba-san…?

-Seguramente con Byakuran –contestó con frialdad viendo la tranquila cara del pelirrojo se descomponía en una de tristeza –dime ¿sabías que MM y Daisy fueron amantes del Prior? –preguntó sin ningún rastro de culpa al ver la cara atormentada del menor -actualmente el nuevo entretenimiento de Gesso es Aoba-kun –prosiguió -¿también tenías conocimiento que hay pasadizos secretos en toda la construcción conectados a la habitación de Byakuran?

Bajó la mirada y apretó sus puños tratando de contener su llanto. Cerró los párpados con fuerza mientras su cuerpo se estremecía.

-Dime, ¿es casualidad que las dos victimas estén relacionadas con tu prior? Según los reportes, los cuerpos tenían señales de flagelación.

Mordió sus labios pero luego finalmente se sosegó.

-Él me amenazó –dijo con gran pesar –yo n-no quería, p-pero tuve miedo.

-Mmm ¿y dime de qué te amenazó? –siguió la corriente.

-U-usted sabe… los asesinatos.

Los labios de Tsuna esbozaron una sonrisa ganadora por que ahora tenía lo que quería.

-Irie-kun, te equivocas. El asesino no es el señor Gesso.

Sus ojos se dilataron y sus labios comenzaron a temblar.

-¿N-no lo es? ¿Entonces…?

Tsuna se despegó de la puerta y dio unos pasos al frente.

-Irie-kun creo que ya sabes a que me refiero así que dejemos esta farsa –le miró con severidad aunque sus palabras eran calmadas tranquilas.

El temblor se detuvo súbitamente y llevó una mano para acomodar sus gafas.

-¿Cómo…?

-¿Cómo llegué a la conclusión que ese "calmado" y "amable" presidente podría ser el asesino? –completó la frase -A simple vista uno pensaría que fue Gesso el causante de las tragedias puesto que conoce los pasadizos secretos de este fortín y a hecho uso de ellos para satisfacer sus deseos terrenales. Pero hay cuatro detalles que apuntan hacia ti. La primera fue que todas las victimas les hacía falta una parte: a MM parte de su cabellera y a Daisy los globos oculares. Hebras rojas y ojos verdes sin mencionar que actualmente Koyo lleva anteojos como lo haces tú. Pero esos tres casos podrían ser sólo coincidencia por lo que mencionaré el segundo punto y es que me di cuenta de lo que muchos pasan desapercibidos: la cruz que portas en el pecho. La ocultas bajos tus ropas pero pude echarle un vistazo. Quizá lo sepas ya, pero si coloca al revés una cruz tiene un significado muy diferente. La cruz de San Pedro regularmente se usa en los ritos satánicos y la misa negra. En secreto has estado orando hacia Satanás en el lugar de Dios. Una "buena persona" con afiliación a la iglesia adorando a Satán… ¿alguna razón? Sólo se me ocurre que tú no crees en Dios y no estás aquí precisamente por vocación, sino que tienes otro interés.

Escuchar aquel decreto del castaño divirtió al pelirrojo quien se estremecía por la risa.

-Buena deducción Sawada-san. Buena persona, sí… todos piensan lo mismo sobre mí pero ninguno se molesta en ver el verdadero yo. Usted es el primero en comprender algo tan sencillo–se señaló con su mano al tiempo que la pantomima de estudiante modelo se desquebrajaba dejando ver a un psicópata –dígame "Tsuna" ¿cuáles son los otros puntos? –preguntó con burla.

-Hasta aquí estos dos aspectos pueden ser simple casualidad pero el tercero y cuarto es prueba definitiva que tu fuiste el causante. Tanto en reportes policiales así como la explicación oficial para la muerte de Daisy, señalan al arma del homicidio como una daga, lo sé por que yo ordené a la policía dar un falso reporte, y tú comentaste que en los dos informes se había dicho que tanto Daisy como MM fueron envenenados y el arma del asesinato fue una guadaña, oficialmente ese sería el caso de aquella mujer pero no para tu compañero. Si hubieras leído o siquiera molestado en escuchar a los estudiantes te hubieras dado cuenta de ese detalle y no hubieras cometido esos dos errores, el decirme el arma y lo del envenenamiento.

-Un mentiroso mientras más hable, más riesgo tiene de ponerse en evidencia ¿verdad? –sonrió pero internamente se molestaba por la indiferencia del rostro del castaño. No había destello alguno por sentimiento de triunfo de haber hallado las respuestas, y tampoco cobardía por estar frente a él sin ninguna protección.

-No podría haberlo dicho mejor –contestó nuevamente aburrido –la tetradotoxina*, es un veneno bastante peligroso sacado de las vísceras del pez globo. Provoca la parálisis muscular y un simple miligramo puede matar a una persona adulta en alrededor de veinte minutos, pero dependiendo del tipo y de la cantidad aplicada supongo que puede darte suficiente tiempo para torturar a tu gusto al pobre de Daisy-kun. Es una lástima que tuviera como costumbre tener una jarra de agua para beber durante la noche, también el que Koyo tuviera que tomar ese medicamento que le diste para que no sintiera mucho dolor.

-Jajajaja felicidades Sawada-san, logró escudriñar hasta el fondo del asunto, pero temo que se metió en la boca del lobo. Coger toda aquella información le ha hecho firmar su sentencia de muerte –le amenazó. Quería ver una expresión cercana al terror en ese juvenil rostro.

-A decir verdad tengo actualmente más información general sobre ti –mencionó sin un atisbo de asombro. -Cuando eras un crío fuiste vendido por tus padres a un terrateniente depravado. Fuiste abusado constantemente hasta que un sacerdote te rescató. Lo admiraste y decidiste seguir sus pasos hasta que descubriste que ese mismo hombre justo no era mejor que tu anterior tirano. En secreto se acostaba con otros estudiantes haciendo caso omiso de su voto a Dios pero eso no era por lo que estabas decepcionado –recitaba sus observaciones con palabras arrastradas denotando su aburrimiento mientras el pelirrojo le miraba irascible –ese mismo hombres es Byakuran Gesso ¿me equivoco?

El silencio contestó su pregunta aunque no fuese necesario por que lo había deducido.

-Te hastiaste de seguir pretendiendo ser perfecto y saber que nunca obtendrías lo que tanto ansías, por eso simplemente quisiste hacer a un lado los estorbos que obstruían lo que anhelas.

El cuerpo de Irie comenzó a agitarse mientras una risa socarrona atravesaba su garganta. Tsuna lo observó sin inmutarse, parecía más un animal herido que un peligroso asesino.

-Jajaja te equivocas en eso Sawada-san. Estoy hastiado de este aburrido mundo. A cada parte que volteo veo a esos sucios humanos arrastrarse hacia el pecado. Ni los supuestos nobles clérigos se salvan de la mundicia de este mundo. No esperaré que algo inexistente como lo es Dios se decida a intervenir. Yo me convertiré en un demonio que condene a los que se lo merecen –bajo sus atavíos sacó una guadaña.

-Ya veo. Eres terco. No aceptas la causa de tus faltas y también te rehúsas en querer cambiar. Sinceramente yo tampoco creo en Dios pero es mi deber hacerme cargo de gente cómo tú. He preparado varias formas para tu muerte, me pregunto ¿Cuál será la adecuada? –miró con altives al crío sin sentirse amenazado por esas ansias de muerte -Te daré una última oportunidad. Dime entonces ¿Cuál es tu elección? Tienes dos alternativas ¿La redención o quizá…?

-Enviaré a los pecadores al infierno y me convertiré en el ángel de la muerte.

-Así que es esta tu elección… -suspiró con pesadez cerrando sus ojos momentáneamente.

Irie con el arma en mano se dirigió hacia su nueva y hermosa víctima con paso decidido. Había distinguido el interés que su protector había expresado por el visitante y esa mínima inclinación había hervido su sangre lo suficiente como para despreciar al castaño.

Alzó su guadaña a escasos instantes de clavarlo innumerables veces en ese delicado pecho, pero su aliento se detuvo en cuanto los parpados de ese joven se abrieron con lentitud revelando unas hechizantes orbes naranjas.

Su alrededor se distorsionó y poco a poco la oscuridad envolvió al ojiverde haciéndole perder la consciencia momentáneamente. Cuando recuperó el sentido se percató del drástico cambio de su alrededor y sintió pánico esperando que sus visiones fuesen producto de un mal sueño.

Su mirada se enfocó en la gran caída que había desde el cordel del precipicio donde se encontraba y el fondo iluminando por un incandescente rojo. El incesante calor producto de las llamas que se alzaban amenazantes, prometían consumir todo aquello que cayera por el abismo atemorizando al pelirrojo. Quiso alejarse de la orilla de despeñadero pero unas manos se aferraron a su tobillo impidiéndole la marcha y tumbándolo en el proceso. Irie llevó la vista a sus pies quienes eran sujetos por dos brazos esqueléticos que nacían de la tierra.

El grito nunca llegó a emitirse quedándose ahogado en su garganta pero el ritmo cardiaco se aceleró al igual que su agitada respiración mientras con violencia trataba de liberarse pero era un esfuerzo inútil ya que sus captores estaban fuertemente afianzados a su pierna.

-¡ALGUIEN AYÚDEME! –gritó a medida que era arrastrado hacia el acantilado.

-Kufufufu qué grosero –oyó a alguien reírse.

Ante él apareció un el hombre mucho más alto y con el cabello color índigo sujeto en una coleta baja. Sus ojos eran de diferente color, uno azul y otro rojo con un extraño símbolo. Era un chico hermoso pese a que portaba una sonrisa cínica combinando con esa mirada burlona. Llevaba una larga gabardina negra y en sus manos portaba un tridente.

Se acercó con lentitud hacia el pelirrojo y se agachó hasta su altura mientras aún portaba aquella sonrisa ladeada.

-¿Qué no ves que son tus amigos quienes te están dando la bienvenida al averno? –dijo en un tono de falsa amabilidad.

Movido por las extrañas palabras del extraño volteó nuevamente su vista para vislumbrar a sus captores. El cuerpo y la piel en proceso de degradación y descomposición, pero aún a través de la carne putrefacta pudo identificar a sus anteriores víctimas quienes ahora sonreían satisfechos por su galardón.

Sus ojos casi salen de sus órbitas y su respiración se vuelve más errática. Entierra sus uñas con desesperación esperando retrasar su fin.

-¡AYUDAMEE! –pidió al peliíndigo quien veía con diversión la escena.

-Se te brindó una oportunidad pero no la aceptaste –contestó para darle el golpe de gracia.

Las pupilas del pelirrojo se dilataron al darse cuenta de la realidad y de un momento a otro dejó de poner resistencia siendo arrastrado hasta las profundidades del infierno.

-Mi pésame –comentó con sarcasmo viendo el espectáculo.

* * *

El cielo relampagueaba incesantemente a medida que la furiosa tormenta atacaba sin piedad los ventanales que iluminaban el corredor de esa pensión. Caminando por ellos a un paso ligero y elegante iba el hermoso ente de ojos bicolor en dirección hacia la puerta al final del pasillo donde su amo le esperaba para mostrarle su obra terminada. Sonrió con malicia.

Su mirada se afiló para apreciar al castaño en frente del caballete quien miraba con ojos vacíos la obra que acababa de terminar instantes antes.

Era la representación del infierno y de los pecadores consumiéndose en las llamas mientras gritaban en la desesperación eterna. Entre el grupo había un buen mancebo cuyas hebras cobrizas ondeaban en el aire mientras su bello rostro era cubierto por sus manos lamentando la perversión y transgresión cometida en vida. Era la viva imagen del arrepentimiento… pero era una culpa que no le salvaría del abismo a donde había caído.

-Has hecho algo siniestro otra vez Tsunayoshi–kun. Cuando esa pintura sea contemplada, ese desdichado sufrirá la misma muerte una y otra vez en el infierno por toda la eternidad –con pasos lentos se había acercado al castaño para susurrarle esas palabras en su oído.

-¿Dejaste a Koyo en un sitio seguro? –preguntó fingiendo que aquello no le afectaba.

-Ese crío reposa en la capilla. Será el primero en apreciar tu obra en cuanto despierte.

Conocía lo buen mentiroso que podía ser ese muchacho de escasos veinte años pero también podía distinguir mejor que nadie ese atisbo de amargura y lástima reflejados en sus ojos claros cuando finalizaba la labor que le asignaba el Vaticano.

-Creo que ya va siendo tiempo de encontrar una forma más divertida de condenar gente.

-Nunca cambiarás. El sufrimiento ajeno siempre será tu placer –dirigió una mirada despectiva al peliíndigo.

-¿Celoso? –preguntó con cizaña.

-En tus sueños Mukuro. Sólo pienso en ese pobre desgraciado –miró a través de la ventana en dirección al seminario. -Creyéndose un ángel de la muerte cuando no era más que un crío sujeto por los deseos mundanos. Simples celos hacia las personas que se acercaban al hombre que amó pudo desatar algo así. Lo que es peor, es que ambos se correspondían. Byakuran en un punto comenzó a sentir algo por su protegido pero se rehusaba a corromperlo y convertirlo en alguien como él, luego comenzó a buscar sustitutos que tuviesen un parecido con Shoichi: cabello pelirrojo, ojos verdes, gafas… Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso y terminó por romper la salud mental de Irie. Se dio cuenta de estas similitudes e iracundo las tomaba de los cuerpos de los amantes de Gesso.

-En lugar de salvarlo lo hundió más profundo obligándole a ser en un religioso perfecto y alejándolo de él, en vez de hacer caso al deseo de su lívido –se complació al pronunciar esas palabras.

-Creo que es mejor dejar la verdad de su desaparición como un secreto para el Prior–sujetó entre sus dedos una carta con la caligrafía de Irie –asegúrate de dejar esta carta en su despacho.

-Ya veo, una explicación vaga pero lo suficientemente clara de que no volverá –leyó el breve contenido de la epístola.

-Vivirá con la inquietud toda su vida, pero sin duda con mucha más paz que si supiera que esa alma ha sido condenada por su causa.

-Los humanos pueden ser lo bastante débiles como para ser seducido por los demonios, pero también lo bastante fuertes como para levantarse en busca de un mañana, eso los hace interesantes. El día que me aburra será…

-Si, si, ya sé. Será el día en que decidas devorar mi alma –dijo con desinterés tomando un libro de la estantería para leerlo –hasta ese entonces no serás más que mi sirviente.

-Cómo usted ordene, mi amo –contestó mientras tomaba dulcemente el mentón del castaño y acercaban sus labios para un fugaz contacto.

-¿Qué clase de sirviente besa a su amo? –no se había inmutado por el beso momentáneo.

-Uno que le desea…

* * *

**N/A: **

**Kyo: **si, no hubo muchos cambios salvo los detalles de los asesinatos todo gracias a Anna-chan ^^ por cierto, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido lo de la toxina ¬¬ (mirada sospechosa) eres perversa

**Anna:** lo sé pero necesitabas ser más gráfica ¬¬ esto es clasificación M y apenas hubo sangre (puchero)

**Kyo:** no es suficiente con juego de muñecas? =.=U

**Anna:** mmm (se lo piensa) bueno, me conformo con un poco de gore ^^ pero que haya más tragedias ¬¬

**Kyo:** te darás abasto con lo que tengo ^^

¿Reviews? ¿Sugerencias?

**Anna:** ¿A quien matarás en la siguiente entrega?

**Kyo:** si fuera por ti la pregunta sería a quien no =.=U

Chao chao ^^


	2. Una posada vacía

**N/A:**

**Kyo:** Perdonen la tardanza, me fui a un curso que echó por tierra todos mis planes y ahora me encuentro haciendo verano por lo que no podré actualizar con el ritmo que deseo, sin contar las mil y una desgracias que me ocurren ¬¬

**Anna:** ¿a quien vamos a matar hoy? ^^

**Kyo:** y de nuevo preguntas? Ya conoces el contenido ¬¬

**Anna:** lo sé ^^ reviews, sugerencias y una turba furiosa son bienvenidos

**OPENING DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA!**

youtube watch?v=guFE7INWZ2w

**Sin más que decir**_**~OWARI! ^^**_

**Rating:** M pero no por Lemon.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Amano-sensei, tú y tus abogados me obligan a admitir que KHR te pertenece ¬¬

**Advertencia:** Gore, asesinatos y violencia. Lemon pero mucho más adelante.

* * *

**Shadows of Judgment**

By: Kyomi120500

**Capítulo 2:**

**Una posada vacía.**

La tormenta helaba los paisajes con las fuertes e intensas precipitaciones de nieve y hielo, revistiendo todo a su paso de blanco, inclusive la insignificante mota gris, amenazando a los pobres e incautos viajeros que se atrevían a aventurarse por el paso. La visibilidad era casi nula por lo que avanzar en el incierto sendero era aún más peligroso debido a los terrenos accidentados de la alta montaña, ahora invisibles con la capa blanquecina.

Molesto por la repentina nevasca, no tuvo más remedio que esperar a que pasara el mal tiempo, tratando de buscar refugio debajo de la copa de un árbol. Ciertamente había subestimado el paisaje de Semmering.

-Hay que ser estúpido para atreverse a cruzar el paso de Semmering, aún si el invierno se está terminando –se jactó su acompañante, que veía con gracia cómo el castaño intentaba calmar sus escalofríos–. Estás helado, ¿quieres que te haga entrar en calor? –preguntó con malicia, esperando que el rostro de Tsunayoshi volviera a tornarse rojo de la vergüenza como en el tiempo que se habían conocido.

-Gracias, pero no. Una, porque te encuentras indispuesto; y otra, porque es preferible evitar tu altruismo ahora a que más tarde lo lamente con intereses –contestó con frialdad. Debía admitir que a veces la personalidad de Mukuro le ponía de nervios... empero, muy en el fondo. No se arriesgaría a admitirlo y presenciar cómo el ilusionista se esmeraba para que sus emociones nuevamente afloraran en su cara

-Debimos esperar en Gloggnitz. Al menos tendríamos una cama cálida para los dos solos –comentó con un deje de provocación en su tono, claro que el castaño ya estaba más que acostumbrado a los vanos intentos de su familiar[i] -. De la cálida ribera francesa a los helados Alpes de Austria –no disimuló su desagrado en su voz –recuérdame que le agradezca al cardenal –dijo con sarcasmo.

-Teníamos que ir a Viena por el encargo de Reborn, créeme que no eres el único fastidiado –contestó –aunque debo admitir que ignorando la nieve, estos paisajes son hermosos.

-Pero es completamente inaccesible. Ahora entiendo por qué los comerciantes la evitan por rutas hacia el oeste… el camino es muy empinado.

-¿De qué te quejas? Soy yo quien te lleva en mi hombro –le miró fríamente, aunque no se podía enojar con él en la forma en que estaba ahora –agradece que sólo viajamos de día. Es un infortunio que las rutas transitables del oeste ahora estén bloqueadas por el repentino derrumbe sin embargo, debemos darnos prisa y dirigirnos a Trento. Para ello debemos estar en la región de Estiria mañana aunque ciertamente éste es un camino agotador

-A juzgar por la situación no creo que logremos movernos hasta mañana –miró a su alrededor vislumbrando las coníferas que eran azotadas por el viento helado. Era una fortuna haber encontrado un pino cuyo tronco sirviera de refugio al castaño.

Sin embargo, si el tiempo no cambiaba seguramente la vida del mortal se encontraría en peligro, y el ilusionista dudaba que la pequeña lámpara de gasolina que llevaban consigo siguiera proveyendo al castaño de suficiente calor.

Tsuna miró a Mukuro y leyó la imperceptible preocupación en esos bellos ojos bicolor. Tantos años en práctica habían dado sus frutos para que pudiera escrudiñar un poco en el carácter del demonio; no obstante, había mucho que no podía descifrar del misterioso del de cabello índigo.

Condujo su vista en la misma dirección que Mukuro buscando una mejor alternativa ya que poco a poco sus músculos se le iban entumiendo y eso era una mala señal. A lo lejos vio una silueta difuminada por la nieve que poco a poco se acercaba caminando con dificultad por los centímetros de nieve depositados en el suelo.

-Vaya, resultó ser sólo una linterna –en su voz de soprano se distinguió la decepción de sólo encontrar a un mozo con lo que parecía ser un búho blanco –disculpe, le molesta si me refugio en este lugar –suplicó al castaño esperando que la ayudara.

-No me molesta compartir este sitio con usted –dijo haciendo un espacio para la forastera.

-Muchas gracias –contestó aliviada retirando la capucha de su cabella revelando su hermoso rostro perfilado, bellos ojos almendrados enmarcados por los mechones de cabello de un tono castaño taheño –mi nombre es Sasagawa Kyoko –se presentó la joven de aparentes dieciséis años.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi –no era entusiasta a las presentaciones dada la naturaleza de su profesión, aunque tampoco era su condición ser grosero, a diferencia de cierta alondra. Además la chica mostraba algo que sólo a sus ojos era visible.

-¿Y este pequeño como se llama? ¿Es suyo? –preguntó curiosa por el ave que cargaba su, ahora, compañero –es muy lindo.

-Mi nombre es Rokudo Mukuro, y agradecería que dejaras de tratarme como una mascota –la repentina respuesta sorprendió a la mujer que se retiró unos pocos pasos atrás completamente anonadada –y con respecto a tu segunda pregunta, yo diría que Tsunayoshi es mío y no al revés –contestó con un poco de autosuficiencia al ver un poco de terror en el rostro de la joven.

-Descuide, no muerde –dijo Tsunayoshi con aburrimiento –está entrenado –aquel comentario había sacado una vena en la sien de Mukuro.

-S-sorprendente… -susurró aun sorprendida -¿Cómo fue que le enseñó a hablar?

-… –no recibió respuesta ya que ambos trataban de plantearse una respuesta a tan singular pregunta.

-Sabía de pericos que pueden incluso cantar el Bundeshymne[ii] pero esto… -ahora no era temor sino curiosidad y asombro lo que se reflejaban en esos ojos color miel. Tsuna iba a mencionar que también había canarios que podían cantar Hinmos, aunque aquella información estaba de más.

-Creo que malinterpreta las cosas –contestó un poco incómodo por la efusividad de la joven.

Iba a tratar de explicar de forma breve que Mukuro era un demonio que tomaba esa forma durante las horas diurnas, pero ambos se vieron interrumpidos por una tercera persona caminando hacia ellos.

-Oh, qué sorpresa. No esperaba ver a viajeros en mitad de esta tormenta –habló la mujer abrigada por una gris capa que le protegía de la nevasca –vengan conmigo, se congelaran si permanecen en este sitio. Las tormentas en este lugar pueden durar hasta más de un día y dudo mucho que tu farola los abrigue del crudo frío –sugirió la misteriosa dama que los condujo adentrándose más en el bosque.

Atravesar la tormenta era duro, mas la promesa de un cálido y reconfortante asilo parecía valer el esfuerzo. A medida que avanzaban, Tsuna pudo distinguir algunas viejas construcciones esparcidas por el terreno y camufladas por la densa nieve que se acumulaba en sus tejados. La empinada colina comenzaba a menguar sus fuerzas, sin embargo tan pronto vieron aquella construcción con humo saliendo de su chimenea, se vieron estimulados lo suficiente como para reanudar su vigor en ese último y pequeño tramo.

-Ahh, llegamos –dijo con alivio Kyoko al sentir la temperatura templada de aquella habitación –muchas gracias… mmhh –dudó porque aún su susodicha salvadora no se había presentado.

-Bluebell… -contestó mientras se quitaba su capa y la colocaba en un perchero cercano. Era una bella chica con ojos azules y largos cabellos del mismo tono, su cara estaba llena de inocencia característico de alguien de su edad –mi nombre es Bluebell –sonrió a sus huéspedes.

-¡Waa! ¡Qué niña más linda! –comentó Kyoko abrazando avivadamente a la pequeña.

-¡Nyu, Nyuu! ¡No soy una niña! ¡Cumpliré catorce la semana que viene[iii]! –contestó reprochando la acaramelada actitud de la mayor.

-Lo siento, acostumbro a mimar a mis hermanas menores por lo que a veces no me contengo con otras personas –se avergonzó un poco –Me llamo Sasagawa Kyoko, y el de ahí –señaló al castaño que veía ajeno aquella escena –se llama Sawada Tsunayoshi, y su búho mascota se llama Mukurou –ante el repentino cambio de nombre, el demonio estaba por atormentar a la joven acompañante, mas Tsuna se le adelantó evitando que echara a volar.

-Muy predecible –comentó en voz baja impidiendo que Mukuro fuera a picotear a Kyoko. Debía admitirlo, la chica le agradaba y el nuevo apelativo para el ilusionista era tan tentador que no pudo resistirse –este es Mukurou-chan –expuso ganándose una mirada de ultratumba del susodicho. Mukuro ya le haría pagar su atrevimiento en cuanto llegara la noche, podía apostar.

-¡Qué lindo! –Exclamó la niña conteniéndose las ansias de tomar el ave entre sus brazos -¿Viajan juntos? Parecen pareja –preguntó con curiosidad la de cabellos largos.

La repentina declaración llenó de colores a Kyoko quien se puso nerviosa.

-No lo somos –contestó el castaño quien ni se había inmutado –nos topamos en el camino. Yo me dirijo hacia Tirol para llegar a Trento –expuso.

-¿Vas hacia Tirol? ¡Podemos ir juntos! –Exclamó contenta –yo me dirijo hacia Innsbruck.

-Así que se marchan… –murmuró sin ocultar su desasosiego ante la noticia. Esperaba que se quedaran mucho tiempo.

-Si, yo partiré en cuanto la tormenta cese –anunció el castaño.

-¿Y tus padres? –preguntó la ojimiel mirando la vacía posada.

-Ellos no están aquí –contestó la pequeña.

-N-no… no me digas –Kyoko se preocupó mucho por lo que aquellas palabras podían connotar pero la de ojos celestes se adelantó para sacarla de su equivocación.

-Están en Payerbach para el festival –contestó –se fueron con la mayoría de los aldeanos para ayudar en las preparaciones por lo que me quedé sola en la posada –Tsuna enarcó la ceja ante aquella información aunque al final decidió no opinar nada.

-¡Pero cómo pudieron dejarte sola! ¡Una niña de trece…!

-Sé cuidarme sola, además hay algunos aldeanos que se quedaron para cuidar las casas –habló conduciéndoles hacia la sala junto al fuego –les traeré leche y pan, ustedes pueden sentarse frente a la chimenea para quitarse el frío –sugirió mientras entraba en la cocina.

Tsuna miró a su alrededor apreciando el amueblado rústico de aquella casa. Humilde; cómoda para una familia como la que debía tener la niña, aunque un poco descuidada ya que algunos muebles y repisas se encontraban llenos de polvo, a diferencia del piso que carecía de suciedad. Posó sus ojos en un artefacto alejado del brillo del fuego. Para ojos tan entrenados como los suyos, la distancia no impedía apreciar el aspecto de las cuatro personas que se mostraban en el portarretrato.

-Dime Bluebell… -comenzó hablar Tsuna en cuanto oyó los pasos dirigirse hacia ellos -¿eres la única que se quedó? Tus padres y hermanos debieron llevarte consigo –comentó ayudando a la niña con la charola con la cena.

-Estaba guardando reposo de un resfriado, y mamá y papá necesitaban la ayuda de onii-san por lo que se fueron, pero ya estoy mejor –habló con una sonrisa para aliviar a los dos adultos.

-Así que tienes hermano mayor ¿cierto? –más que una pregunta era una afirmación. La menor se limitó a asentir –siendo tan independiente uno pensaría que eres la mayor –sonrió.

-Onee-san ¿Cuántas hermanos tienes? –preguntó Bluebell.

-Somos seis hermanas, yo soy la mayor –se señaló sonriendo.

-Vaya –dijo sorprendida la infante -¿y por qué viajas?

-Mis estudios en Viena terminaron por lo que voy a casa para encontrarme con mi familia –aclaró.

-¿Viena? ¡Whoa! –se sorprendió haciendo que Kyoko ensanchara su sonrisa.

-Alguna vez deberías ir, se aprende mucho estando allá. Tal ves mi familia no sea muy rica, pero tengo unos padrinos que me han dado la oportunidad para adiestrarme en las mejores academias.

-Entonces debes saber mucho –seguía mirándola con admiración –y tú onii-san ¿a qué te dedicas?

Tsuna saboreaba el pan con queso cuando escuchó aquel interrogatorio. Torció la boca un poco ya que no deseaba mucho unirse a la conversación.

-Soy pintor… -dio un mordisco a la hogaza – más en específico de vidrieras. A donde sea que haya un pedido viajo –estaba a punto de dar un trago al vaso con leche, empero, cambió de opinión y lo regresó a su sitio.

-Entonces debe conocer muchísimos lugares –exclamó Kyoko.

-Supongo –les restó importancia –aunque no es como si fuera a hacer turismo a cada sitio al que voy.

-Pero algo es algo. Apuesto que has presenciado muchos lugares hermosos –expresó llevando sus palmas delante de su rostro.

-Semmering es un lugar hermoso nyuu, no encontrarás un paisaje mejor –hizo un mohín llamando la atención de la de cabellos cortos.

La joven dejo salir una tímida risilla.

-Ciertamente es un sitio encantador –ante aquella declaración, la cara de la cría se iluminó.

-¡Entonces quédate! –Suplicó –no recibimos muchas visitas.

El semblante de Kyoko se suavizó ante la petición a pesar de que sabía muy bien que no podía cumplir aquel deseo.

-Perdona, no puedo hacerlo –acarició con su mano la cabeza de Bluebell –mi madre no se siente bien por lo que quiero darme prisa en llegar.

La decepción no tardó en mostrarse en los orbes azules de Bluebell por lo que la ojimiel escarbó entre sus pertenencias hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

-¡Aquí está! –Exclamó contenta ante su triunfo mostrando una caja metálica de tamaño mediano y de diseño antiguo –compre éstas de Demel y Sacher-Eck [iv]. Eran para mis hermanas pero quiero compartirlas con ustedes, espero sean de su agrado –dijo abriendo la caja revelando el contenido.

Los bombones, chocolatinas, trufa, caramelos de violeta, mermeladas y tartas relucían para el castaño y la menor tal como si estuvieran en presencia de un cofre con un brillante y cegador tesoro en oro. Ambos miraron hipnotizados y comenzaron a generar un exceso de saliva que se escurría por la comisura de sus labios en presencia de los dulces vieneses.

-¿P-podemos? –ciertamente en vez de esperar su respuesta, la mano de ambos ya estaba a medio camino de tomar los preciados dulces… sólo esperaban la confirmación.

-Adelante –la orden estaba dada y ninguno estaba dispuesto a rechazar el amable donativo.

Tsuna desenvolvió rápidamente una chocolatina Sacher de su papel mientras Bluebell tomó un Krapfen. Vieron con expectación el postre antes de llevarlos a sus labios para probarlo… ¡Dios! ¡Era como probar un pedazo de cielo contenido en una pequeña mordida!

Tsuna se deleitó con el bizcocho de chocolate, la capa intermedia de mermelada de albaricoque y la cubierta de chocolate negro. Por su parte, Bluebell saboreo el bollo relleno de mermelada, recubierto con miel y semillas de amapola…

Ambos se sentían a llorar por disfrutar de los postres vieneses. Kyoko había tocado el punto débil de ambos y es que Bluebell aun siendo niña y el castaño siendo un fanático de los dulces, no era difícil de hallar.

-Se derrite en tu boca –dijo Bluebell ahora saboreando una trufa de chocolate –y tiene mazapán de relleno… -su rostro era poesía, casi equiparable a ver a un niño quien recibía con ilusión sus regalos de Navidad… eso restando la amenaza del Krampus[v].

-Si hubiera tenido suficiente dinero habría comprado también una caja –comentó sintiéndose agradecido por poder degustar el dulce, y es que en su viaje no había podido darse el lujo de comprarse algún souvenir, por lo que recorrer el casco histórico de la ciudad (también llamado "ciudad interior") había sido un cruel suplicio.

Caminar por La calle Kohlmarkt o la calle Am Graben había sido todo un desafío que requería ignorar las incitante y provocadoras vitrinas con escaparates repletos de golosinas… cuando llegara a Roma lo primero que haría sería exigirle a Reborn más presupuesto para sus viajes ¡Lo que le daba era un abuso!

-Aquí tienes uno Mukurou –ofreció la de cabellos trigreños al búho que miraba la bizarra escena. Ver nuevamente esa faceta de Tsuna era algo que no podía lograr por sí mismo y eso le molestaba, por lo que la intervención de Kyoko no era deseable para Mukuro… mas tampoco rechazaría el ofrecimiento de aquella tarta.

A pesar de que no agradeció el ofrecimiento, eso bastó para la mujer que lucía feliz por la familiar escena.

-Mi sueño es poner una pastelería y hacer postres tan deliciosos como estos –declaró la castaña con una sonrisa.

Ante lo dicho, los ojos de Tsuna brillaron y detuvo su alimentación para hacer un ofrecimiento.

-Eres la mujer ideal, cásate conmigo –la idea de poder disfrutar dulce todos los días era hermosa para el castaño. Por supuesto Kyoko sonrió avergonzada mientras bajaba una gota de sudor por su nuca.

Bluebell comenzó a reírse de la escena completamente divertida.

Esa tarde los cuatro disfrutaron del resto de las golosinas entre risas y el reconfortante calor que provenía de la chimenea, un bello cuadro, una familiaridad que sólo se haya en una familia o en unos conocidos de toda la vida… era una lástima que sólo fuera una ilusión.

* * *

Acostado en la cama, miraba el techo con mirada vacía esperando el momento para actuar. Hacía cinco minutos había pedido a Bluebell que le prestara una habitación para descansar, alegando que se sentía dormitar. La niña le miró bostezando con holgazanería por lo que no se negó en llevarlo en una de las habitaciones disponibles.

"-Muchas gracias, es mejor irme a la cama temprano para salir mañana a primera hora –había dicho en la puerta de su habitación."

"-Descansa Sawada-san –contestó deseándole unas buenas noches."

Lo último que vio de la niña fue que bajaba las escaleras para regresar a la compañía de la pelinaranja mientras él entraba en la alcoba ofrecida en compañía de Mukuro.

-"_No debo intervenir, no debo intervenir…_" –se repetía mentalmente, haciendo uso de sus últimos hilos de fuerza de voluntad para no bajar las escaleras.

-Mentiroso –acusó el -ahora- hombre con un deje burlón en su voz. Su cuerpo ahora se encontraba apoyando en cuatro puntos, acorralando al Tsuna debajo de él y era una posición que disfrutaba –no es el cansancio la razón por lo que solicitaste este cuarto.

-¿Acaso querías que Bluebell y Kyoko presenciaran cuando volvieras a tu forma normal? –se hizo el desatendido evitando su mirada. Sabía a lo que se refería, pero era mejor para él ignorar todo.

-¿No la salvarás? –se mofó sabiendo la respuesta antes de haber cuestionado.

-¿Y tú lo preguntas? –Comentó con sarcasmo el castaño llevándose sus brazos encima de sus ojos –. Sabes que no puedo intervenir, está en nuestro contrato… puedo condenar, mas no puedo salvar a alguien que emite ese aura…

Esbozó una sonrisa ladina al ver al castaño tan consciente de la situación, aquella resignación que hacía mella en su corazón y aquel sufrimiento perceptible sólo para sus ojos, a pesar del esfuerzo del castaño por mantener su fría temple.

-El color de la muerte… -terminó la frase de Tsunayoshi –desde el principio que la viste te diste cuenta que ella porta el color de alguien destinado a morir pronto –fue apresando las manos del castaño hasta llevarlas arriba de su cabeza impidiendo el bloqueo de su mirada –aunque sientas culpa o remordimiento, no puedes salvarla. Espera a que su cuerpo se encuentre rígido y sin vida para que sentencies a su asesino… ¿o debería decir asesina? –acercó su rostro al del menor para apreciar esas bellas orbes que le obsesionaban,

Sin embargo, antes de poder cometer aquel fugaz contacto de labios que tanto deseaba, Tsunayoshi hizo un movimiento que no se esperaba.

Tal vez era un demonio, pero eso no significaba que en esa forma era inmune al dolor, y ahora sentía el daño que Tsuna había hecho a su frente al chocar su cabeza con la del ilusionista.

El choque le había dolido que cerró los ojos y se tuvo que reincorporar llevándose las manos al área abusada por la colisión. De pronto, sintió como su corbata era jalada llevándolo consigo hacia adelante. Ahora era Tsuna quien había acercado ambos rostros y le enfrentaba con una intrépida mirada.

-Lo sé, no tienes que repetírmelo –vio la bravura emergiendo de sus orbes. La determinación y el arrojo eran tan palpables que dejó a Mukuro por unos instantes sin aliento –y agradecería que dejaras de subestimarme y burlarte de mí. Yo no soy tu bufón ni tu juguete… soy tu amo y eso está escrito en sangre en el pacto que hicimos.

Debía admitirlo, era aquella mirada que más le apetecía y por la cual había mantenido un pacto tan largo como ese. La voluntad que a veces mostraba el castaño ameritaba el permanecer en el mundo de los humanos.

-Tus deseos son mis ordenes –terminó por extinguir la corta distancia para darle un beso a su cielo.

-Un beso nunca ha sido mi deseo, Mukuro –habló después de la caricia con su característica frialdad.

-Nunca es demasiado tiempo –se burló cobrándose una mirada adversa del castaño.

Tsuna suspiró pesadamente. Era imposible ganar una discusión de ese tipo el de coleta y él no estaba dispuesto a gastar saliva en un asunto perdido.

Soltó a Mukuro. Pronto debía hacer su dictamen por lo que debía prepararse.

-Es tiempo de que comience con mi pintura…

* * *

Descendió los peldaños lentamente debido a que el fuego de la chimenea se había extinguido algunos instantes atrás, dejando tras de sí algunas pequeñas brasas que irradiaban débilmente. Sabía que ambas se encontraban aún frente al fogón y comprendía la escena que estaba a punto de presenciar.

-¿Sawada-san? –Llamó la voz de Bluebell desde la oscuridad – ¿pasa algo? –percibió el pequeño nerviosismo de la de cabello largo, entendía que había trastocado sus planes.

-Me preguntaba el por qué Kyoko no había subido a descansar –una parte enfermiza de él disfrutaba de acorralar a sus futuros acusados.

-Ahh, nos quedamos dormidas –trató de excusarse mientras hacía tiempo para acostumbrar a sus ojos a la oscuridad y así poder ubicar con precisión al castaño –pensé que estaba dormido –declaró un poco desconcertada.

-Mmm… eso es porque demasiado chocolate anuló los efectos de tu somnífero –casi podía apreciar en su mente la expresión de la menor... aquel horror y sorpresa que mostraban los criminales cuando alguien desmantelaba sus tretas –las amapolas tienen tantas funciones y en esta región son tan abundantes –comenzó a explicar acomodándose en un sillón –si mueles cincuenta gramos de la cápsula de la flor sin las semillas y las disuelves en quinientos mililitros de agua para luego hacer hervir la infusión, obtienes un excelente narcótico. El efecto se logras tras una media hora después de que se ingiere.

-¿Cómo…? –Pero un nuevo pensamiento atravesó su mente que le hizo ponerse en guardia –tú no eres un pintor de vidrieras… -dictaminó mirando cualquier movimiento del castaño.

-Lo soy –contestó aburrido –aunque no es mi única profesión. Digamos que estoy muy familiarizado con estos temas y ciertamente tú eres una novata en esto, pude darme cuenta rápidamente que había somnífero en la leche que nos ofreciste –se mofó de la cría quien portaba un puñal en su mano –pero antes de que te atrevas a alzar esa arma contra mi integridad y yo tenga que hacerte pagar por tus pecados… -aquellas palabras asustaron a la de ojos azulinos –dime la razón por la que matas a los viajeros… aunque una mejor pregunta sería ¿Por qué vives sola en este poblado fantasma?

Bluebell apretó los nudillos al verse obligada a recordar la situación a la que había sido acorralada.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta? –exigió saber antes de matarlo, posiblemente podría hacerle ver sus fallos para no verse descubierta antes sus futuras víctimas.

-Te contestaré pero luego debes contestarme tú –negoció el castaño. No podía verlo con claridad mas aseguraba que Bluebell apretaba con tanta fuerza su mandíbula que en cualquier momento podría resquebrajar sus dientes –a pesar de que no se puede apreciar con claridad a simple vista, al llegar me percaté que los establos y caballerías carecían de animales lo que me pareció sospechoso. Al entrar en tu casa todo lucía aparentemente normal, aún para una posada carente de visitantes, pero para un observador como yo o para un fanático de la limpieza resalta a nuestros ojos que los altos estantes han acumulado mucho polvo… muebles que están fuera de tu alcance por tu baja estatura, lo que entra en conflicto con tu historia acerca de los dueños de esta posada: un adulto podría alcanzar con facilidad esos lugares, lo que significa que vives sin la compañía de tus "padres" –hizo hincapié en esa palabra con sus dedos – también erraste al declarar que tu familia se encontraban en Payerbach con motivo del festival. Hace una semana los caminos se han cerrado por un derrumbe en las afueras por lo que la celebración ha sido cancelada. Por último y modo de sugerencia es que, aunque se encuentre en un lugar sombrío y no muchos puedan apreciarlo con lucidez, sería buena idea que quitaras ese portarretratos- señaló a su espaldas –mencionaste que tenías un hermano mayor, pero en aquel dibujo se muestra a una pareja de esposos con sus respectivas dos hijas… ningún varón además de la cabeza de la familia –resumió sus observaciones –ahora te toca a ti hablar. Quisiera saber tus razones, aún si se trata de diversión o simple pasatiempo.

La mirada de la menor se ensombreció por el descubrimiento de su treta, mas no perdía nada ahora que había ubicado aquella herramienta en el cajón del buró tras de sí.

-El movimiento revolucionario de hace dos años… -comentó.

-¿Te refieres al levantamiento en Viena de Marzo?

-Así es –esbozó una sonrisa socarrona que no hacía más que denotar su alma triste –a pesar de ser pocos los pobladores de estas tierras, habitábamos en paz completamente ajenos de los disturbios que se estaban generando en todo el imperio. Yo vivía en compañía de mi madre y mi hermano mayor en una casa de la que sólo quedan ruinas. Éramos pobres aunque no pedíamos más de lo que la tierra que trabajábamos nos podía ofrecer. Una vida ordinaria y monótona hasta que llegó a nuestras tierras un visitante –su mirada se endureció – era un activista que se oponía al predomino del absolutismo decretados en el Congreso de Viena[vi], un asunto que en primera instancia no nos concernía, pero de una forma logró persuadir a todos que debían apoyar el movimiento –escupía las palabras con desprecio – el llamado carácter _nacionalista _lavó el cerebro de todos y los hombres no dudaron en unirse a la Revolución. Comprendo la razón por la que los pueblos esclavos y húngaros se habían levantado en contra del imperio, pero nosotros no teníamos una razón real para hacerlo. Aun así, la pasión y la anarquía ganaron a la lógica y los varones partieron dejando a mujeres y niños atrás –comenzó a temblar de la ira -¡Esos imbéciles nos abandonaron! –Su rostro retrataba el dolor y la furia que había experimentado en esos angustiosos y terribles momentos -¡Nos dejaron vulnerables antes esos malditos del ejercito…! –Era difícil explicar con claridad ya que la cólera y el despecho ganaban lugar en su pecho –vinieron algunos escuadrones a tomar represalias de la peor forma posible… ¡Matando al resto de los pobladores y tomando ocasión para violar a las mujeres…! -lágrimas de amargura se deslizaban por sus mejillas –mi madre me ocultó… pero ella… ¡Ella fue violada por uno de esos miserables mientras yo sólo veía! No conformes, le quitaron la vida… -no lo soportaba, ya no se molestaba en disimular aquel dolor en el mar que se desbordaba de sus párpados -… me dejaron sola –murmuró en voz baja.

-Todo respecto a Viena te da asco, incluso Kyoko quien sólo estudiaba ahí para cumplir sus sueños –bajó su vista para apreciar el contorno del cuerpo frío de la de cabellos cortos –aún si ella fue amable contigo…

-Los hombres nunca volvieron, presumo que murieron o encontraron mejor vida. Es resto de los supervivientes se marcharon exceptuándome a mí –continuó con amargura –amo esta tierra, no podía dejarla… y si así fuera ¿A dónde iría? No tengo a nadie más –hizo una pausa y Tsuna esperó a que prosiguiera –Kyoko-chan comentó su sueño ¿verdad? El mío es que Semmering nuevamente sea poblado, que tenga un lugar en el mapa… siempre los viajeros son escasos y aunque hago todo mi esfuerzo para que se queden… -con detenimiento deslizaba su mano en el cajón previamente abierto –siempre se encuentran indispuestos, así que no tengo más opción que matarlos –apuntó finalmente al castaño con una pistola de cochero –espero que entiendas la razón por la que no puedo permitirte que escapes, no permitiré que vayas y esparzas rumores indeseables.

-Más bien yo diría verdades cien por ciento fundamentadas –bromeó –esa es una pistola monotiro… sólo tienes una oportunidad y en esta oscuridad tus oportunidades son menores –le hizo notar.

-Para eso es el largo del cañón –contestó sin dejarse intimidar –a esta distancia no puede haber fallos.

-Bueno, debo admitir que es una mejor forma que morir apuñalado como lo hiciste con Kyoko –se levantó de su asiento siendo seguido por la mirada de Bluebell –tranquila, sólo encenderé mi farola. Preferiría ver tu rostro antes de que terminemos con esto –anunció haciendo iluminar la habitación.

-No entiendo una cosa –murmuró la cría – si sabías que yo era peligrosa ¿por qué la dejaste conmigo? –se refirió al cuerpo que se hallaba en el suelo bañada en un charco con sangre.

Tsunayoshi se mordió los labios, pero el gesto no fue percibido por Bluebell desde su posición.

-No puedo salvar a alguien de las garras de la muerte –susurró, aunque la de ojos azules no pudo descifrar sus palabras –terminemos con esto –anunció –sólo quise escucharte para escoger la mejor forma para castigarte –enarcó la mirada, mostrando la severidad acostumbrada.

-¿Castigarme? Me permito recordarte que quien te apunta con un arma soy yo –se mofó sin lograr el efecto deseado.

-Yo no necesito armas ni nada parecido para aplicar tu penitencia –se llevó su mano al puente de su nariz mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados – soy un juez y mi sentencias son absolutas –entreabrió sus ojos revelando a Bluebell ese nuevo brillo naranja en sus orbes. La intensa y penetrante mirada atemorizó a la joven, quien sintiéndose amenazada apretó el gatillo.

Había cerrado los ojos pero sus oídos habían percibido el sonido de la detonación. Entornó sus ojos buscando con la mirada y encontró lo que esperaba: el cuerpo de Tsunayoshi desplomado en el piso con una bala enterrada en la frente.

Al verlo muerto regresó el alivio por lo que esbozó una desquiciada risotada ante su victoria… un triunfo vacío y sin significado debido a que volvía a estar sola. La carcajada iba mermando a medida que su pesadumbre ganaba terreno en su perturbado corazón.

De pronto unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su temporal adormecimiento. Bluebell se asustó al saber que tenía visita justamente cuando tenía dos cadáveres en la sala. Debía encontrar una solución y rápido, por lo que sin más opción se dispuso a tomar el puñal que guardaba en el bolsillo de su manchado vestido.

El golpeteo de quien sea que llamaba la puerta se volvía más insistente a cada segundo que transcurría. La peliazul se encaminó lentamente hacia la puerta cuidando de no hacer ningún sonido que delatara su presencia. Tomó el pomo de la puerta con suavidad mientras tensaba todos los músculos de su cuerpo para el asalto. Abrió la puerta rápidamente para saltar sobre el repentino visitante, sin darle tiempo ni tregua de que se defendiera de su ataque.

Bluebell no se molestó en ver el rostro de su víctima ahora que sabía que había apuñalado uno de los puntos vitales del susodicho, asegurando la muerte. Con la vista buscó algún otro acompañante a cual asesinar.

-Bluebell… –aquella voz, hizo que la chica abriera los ojos. La menor de edad se vio obligada a ver el rostro de quien acuchillado topándose con aquellos claros ojos azules por lo que tanto tiempo había esperado.

Horrorizada dejó caer el puñal al suelo mientras un grito se ahogaba en su garganta.

-Hermano… -susurró con las lágrimas surcando sus mejillas.

Las rodillas del hombre se vencieron y la menor se apresuró para evitar que su único familiar se desplomara en el suelo. El contacto le permitió sentir aquel líquido carmín brotar de la reciente herida lo que le hizo darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación. Giró la cabeza desesperada tratando de hallar algo que detuviera la hemorragia que parecía aumentar cada vez más formando un charco de sangre, pero no había nada ni nadie que la pudiera ayudar.

Una mano acariciando su mejilla la sacó de sus cavilaciones y miró por última vez a su hermano

-E-estoy en c-casa… -su voz se extinguió y la muñeca cayó al suelo dejando una mancha roja en la mejilla de Bluebell.

Se había muerto en sus brazos y ella le había matado. Había terminado con la persona a quien tanto esperaba todos los días.

-No… nooo… despierta… por favor… -sus sollozos cada vez iban cada vez haciéndose más audibles mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de su hermano fallecido –no me dejes… no quiero estar sola… por favor –pero sus súplicas no serían escuchadas.

Su vista entorpecida por las lágrimas distinguió una segunda figura que caminaba hacia ellos. No le importaba ahora el horror o las injurias que el desconocido proclamaría… en ese momento sólo existía el dolor que crecía en su corazón por la pérdida de su único lazo con el mundo.

A medida que el desconocido se acercaba pudo vislumbrar las doradas hebras que ondeaban con el viento, aquellos enigmáticos ojos que tanto le encogían y aquella débil sonrisa que surcaba sus labios. La rabia y la furia se arremolinaron en un torbellino de emociones al estar frente a la fuente de todos sus males.

-¡ERES TÚ! ¡TU FUISTE QUIEN SE LOS LLEVÓ! ¡TU ACABASTE CON ESTA ALDEA! –acusó tomando nuevamente el arma que arrebató la vida de su hermano. Acabaría con ese hombre en venganza de toda aquella tragedia que ocasionó.

Se abalanzó hacia el rubio quien le esperaba con aquella expresión tan característica que sólo alimentaba su enardecimiento.

Atravesó el cuerpo de mayor y sonrió satisfecha ante su logro al sentirle desplomarse sobre su cuerpo.

-B-bluebell… -su expresión se descompuso en una de sorpresa y temor. Alzó su mirada y sus ojos casi salen de sus cuencas al ver a su progenitora agonizando por su propia mano.

El cuerpo de su madre cayó al piso coloreando la nieve de carmín mientras su hija le miraba completamente alterada por lo que acaba de hacer. Su mente estaba tan trastornada que no admitía pensamiento racional que explicara la situación.

Se percató de la presencia que se encontraba a sus espaldas y miró con horror y miedo al teniente que había asesinado a su madre y sin hacer reflexión previa, se abalanzó tal cómo había hecho en las dos ocasiones anteriores, y de igual manera el cuerpo que mataba se deformaba en alguna persona querida.

Los últimos vestigios de su raciocinio se quebraron enloqueciéndola. Una sonora carcajada salía de sus labios mientras que las lágrimas no paraban de escurrir por su rostro… atacaba a los soldados responsables del homicidio para terminar asesinando a los antiguos pueblerinos. Cada instante más se iba pintando la nieve de sangre en una interminable tortura que perduraría hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Toda la cruda escena era observada por Mukuro en una locación más alta, apreciando aquella expresión tan contradictoria. Ese tipo de semblantes le eran graciosos por lo que entornó una sonrisa ladina.

-Mi pésame querida Bluebell.

* * *

Ahora que la nevasca había cesado, se encontraba excavando una tumba para el cuerpo al lado cubierto en una manta. No le había estado permitido salvarla por lo que enterrarla como se debía era lo menos que podía hacer por ella.

El frío de la noche entumecía sus dedos que sujetaban la pala, empero, eso no decrecía su esfuerzo y empeño.

-Nuevamente estás sintiendo pesadumbre con toda la situación ¿verdad? –No se molestó en contestar al demonio que se acercaba por detrás –aunque no puedo decir que me moleste esos sentimientos… hacen ver tu rostro aún más hermoso -¿por qué no molestar un poco al castaño? Prefería ver un rostro molesto a esa ese semblante de falsa serenidad.

Tsuna se volteó a verlo y le lanzó una pala al de añil cabellera.

-Ya era hora que volvieras –se sacudió las manos –date prisa y termina con el trabajo.

Mukuró alzó la ceja un poco decepcionado de la reacción, mas no podía objetar nada por el pacto: él no era quien daba las órdenes. Inconforme no tuvo más alternativa que someterse ante la voluntad del castaño.

-Pensé que querías llegar pronto a Estiria –comentó mientras excavaba la fosa – pero te detienes para darle sepultura a esta mujer.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer –contestó –hay cosas importantes, pero también existen otras que no se deben dejar de hacer.

-Por cierto ¿no crees que te pasaste con el castigo de esa niña? –Preguntó con malicia –dejaste que el asesinato de Kyoko te afectara en tu juicio –declaró provocando que el castaño torciera los labios.

-Puede ser… -susurró mirando el cuerpo de la fémina –también era un hecho que esa chica sólo buscaba desahogar aquella penuria e incertidumbre que experimentó al ver cómo aniquilaban a los demás habitantes sin poder hacer algo para evitarlo. El no querer estar sola era sólo un pretexto que usó para convencerse que lo que hacía no estaba mal. Asesinaba viajeros para satisfacer sus deseos y delirios de poder, así sanaba sus heridas mentales por lo incapaz que se había visto en aquel percance. El problema es que después de hacerlo sufría de depresión al rencontrarse con la soledad: llegaban otros visitantes, les hacía el mismo ofrecimiento y ante el menor atisbo de rechazo ella les mataba, comenzando de nuevo el mismo círculo vicioso –miró hacia el firmamento tratando de anular aquella simpatía que había desarrollado con el breve momento. Realmente él no había fingido aquellas risas con aquellas mujeres, y su antiguo yo había aflorado por un corto instante.

-Quería asesinar para calmar su ira, pero sufría una vez que se encontraba sola… un vicio que sería incapaz de parar –expuso Mukuro quien había terminado su trabajo –aunque tú también te auto justificas.

Tsuna le miró momentáneamente con desdén, pero rápidamente compuso su rostro al saber que aquello satisfacía el de mirada heterocromatina.

Miró por última vez el cuerpo de quien brevemente había sido su compañera de viaje. Era cierto que había mezclado sus sentimientos a la hora de formular la pena para Bluebell ¡Aunque cómo no hacerlo!

"-Tsu-kun –el castaño se extrañó por la familiaridad con la que le hablaba Kyoko -¿Tienes algún sueño que quieras cumplir? –preguntó con curiosidad mirando con expectación al pintor."

"-No, sólo dile que no –se dijo mentalmente, pero su boca parecía haber desafiado su entendimiento –deseo encontrar algo que pertenecía a mi hermano –quiso morderse la lengua al haber dicho aquellas palabras."

"-¿Y tu hermano no sabe donde está? –preguntó nuevamente."

"-Mi hermano murió hace doce años –la declaración hizo cambiar la expresión de Kyoko. Tan predecible."

"-Y-yo lo s-siento –tartamudeó nerviosa por lo inoportuna de su pregunta."

"-Está bien –respondió con aburrimiento."

"-P-pero si tanto esfuerzo pone por lograr hallar aquello que perteneció a su hermano, creo que ha de tratarse de alguien muy querido para ti… alguien en realidad muy especial."

Inesperadamente aquellas frases hicieron que el castaño sonriera de verdad al recordar la calidez de su único familiar. Añoró por unos instantes el pasado y se permitió ser débil al rememorarlo.

Aquello no había gustado a Mukuro… él único que debía monopolizar aquellas expresiones era él mismo.

"-Si, era de esas personas que se quedan contigo aún si están alejadas –su rostro se había suavizado –realmente le aprecio mucho."

Kyoko sonrió satisfecha de haber derretido aquella fría máscara del castaño, y ahora que observaba con detenimiento a Tsunayoshi, debía admitir que era un mozo bastante apuesto. El pensamiento la hizo sonrojar, después de todo estaba en edad casadera.

"-Su hermano también debe haberlo querido mucho –declaró haciendo que Tsuna entreabriera los ojos. ¡Qué lejos estaba ella de la realidad!"

Acarició aquella pálida mejilla que no logró tocar en vida. Ella se había abierto paso en su corazón y le había conmovido, a pesar de que había querido mantenerse alejado de la viajera.

-Estabas muy equivocada Kyoko-chan –murmuró despidiéndose de la joven.

Aquella memoria que trataba de enterrar en lo más profundo de su mente salió a flote. Una casa siendo devorada por las llamas… cuerpos cruelmente mutilados esparcidos por el suelo… sus manos cubiertos de sangre… el peso del cuerpo mayor sosteniendo de él.

"-No te perdonaré –susurró en su oído aquellas últimas palabras que le maldijeron con aquellos indeseables ojos y con la condenación que saltaba a la vista de todo mortal."

Aquel episodio había marcado un antes y un después en la vida de Tsunayoshi. Él deseaba más que nadie poder cerrar aquel episodio, para ello necesitaba hallar cuanto antes aquella investigación que su hermano elaboraba y lo que hizo nacer todos los tormentos del joven de veinte años… en algo se parecía a Bluebell, ninguno se detendría hasta satisfacer sus pasiones.

* * *

La mañana había llegado iluminando la posada ahora abandonada. Sus últimos moradores habían partido hacía una hora tras efectuar el entierro de la desafortunada viajera que no sería capaz de ver a su familia nuevamente.

Los pasos en la nieve delataban su presencia, mas poco le importó, no habría testigos que presenciaran aquellos rastros.

Entró a la casona y contempló aquella obra colgada arriba del marco de la chimenea. Seguramente el autor habría pensado que nadie sería capaz de observar la pintura para reanudar el tormento del alma desdichada que se encontraba encerrada en el lienzo.

Debía admitirlo, el crío tenía mucho potencial… la condena había sido cruel y terrible: una infante de cabellos azules llorando en medio de un mar de sangre mientras sus manos sujetaban el arma autora de aquella barbaridad.

-Cada vez acercándote al punto de maduración que deseo –murmuró sonriendo satisfecho.

-Pues a mí me parece un niño caprichoso –una mujer encapuchada apareció detrás del visitante, pero éste ni se inmutó.

-Vamos querida, eres muy dura con el pequeño Tsunayoshi.

La mujer observó aquella expresión sádica y juguetona, característica de su amo.

-No deberías jugar con la comida –le reprochó.

-No juego con él –comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida –estoy ansioso de ver lo que puede lograr, después de todo es el hermano de Giotto.

-A veces no comprendo ese retorcido gusto que tienes –suspiró derrotada de no poder alcanzar el ritmo de aquel apuesto caballero.

-Con que me sirvas bien es más que suficiente –le sonrió inocentemente sin algún atisbo de maldad, lo que terminaba desconcertando más a su acompañante –mi bella flor hizo un gran trabajo, por ello cumpliré su deseo –miró con cariño la pintura antes de salir por la puerta.

Sólo cuatro años más tarde se terminaría los trabajos de construcción de la vía ferroviaria que conectaría Gloggnitz y Mürzzuschlag, atravesando el paso de Semmering. Gracias al nuevo transporte, el olvidado valle fue visitado por muchos visitantes que anhelaban tan espléndido paisaje, y poco a poco los antiguos pobladores regresaron a sus raíces, a Semmering…

* * *

**N/A:**

**Kyo:** trato de basarme en hechos históricos y lugares verdaderos, pero seguramente cometeré fallos aquí y allá. También recuerden que esto es ficción y esta historia en especial es sobrenatural, por lo que algunos eventos políticos los usaré para mi propósito y les daré una nueva interpretación.

**Anna:** ufff pulir los detalles es agotador, no podías inventar un universo alterno? sería mejor que estarse documentando de la división geopolítica de Europa durante el siglo XIX ¬¬**

**Kyo:** ni me lo digas, gasté varias horas para ubicar sitiod, leer descripciones y cultivarme en las costumbres ¬¬ por otra parte creo que ya he dado mucha información en este capítulo que dará pauta a futuros hechos jojojo no tienen idea de lo que en esta cabecita trastornada pasa ¬w¬

**Anna:** nos disculpamos por la tardanza y pedimos paciencia ya que Kyo hará el esfuerzo por traerles actualizaciones de dos historias cada semana o por lo mínimo una… pero es una incumplida ¬¬

**Kyo:** curso a Guadalajara… curso de verano con dos monstruosidades? lo has olvidado? No tenía tiempo ¬¬

**Anna:** si tenias, otra cosa es que quisieras invertirlo en cierto percance –coff coff Richard coff coff

**Kyo:** ok, ya entendieron ¬¬ bien me despido pero no sin antes mandarle un beso a quienes leen esta historia y sobretodo a quienes se toman su tiempo para comentar.

Chao chao ^^ (se va antes de que la maten).

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

[i] Recuerden que Mukuro es un demonio en este fic, también el y Tsuna han formado un pacto con él, por lo que él le concede su fuerza y poder para que pueda lograr su objetivo.

[ii] Land der Berge, Land am Strome (tierra de montañas, tierra sobre el río), o, simplemente, Bundeshymne (Himno federal), es el himno nacional de Austria. Fue escrito por Paula von Preradovic, adaptando la melodía de la "Laßt uns mit geschlung'nen Händen" (Pequeña cantata masónica) compuesta por el maestro Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart el 17 de noviembre de 1791. Fue declarado oficial en 1947.

[iii] Sinceramente no sé que edad tienen Bluebell. Por ahí leí en la saga del futuro que tenía diez años pero es ilógico por que aparece en la saga de los arcobaleno, así que mínimo le calculo quince años en TYL, pero para los motivos de este fic le pongo trece.

[iv] Ambas son confiterías de prestigio y antigüedad en Viena.

[v] Krampus, es una criatura mítica conocida en los países alpinos, especialmente en las aldeas. Según la leyenda, es un demonio que acompaña a San Nicolás en la víspera de Navidad, adviertiendo y castigando a los niños malos, metiéndolos en un saco.

[vi] El Congreso de Viena fue un encuentro internacional con el objetivo de restablecer las fronteras de Europa tras la derrota de Napoleón I y reorganizar la forma e ideologías políticas del Antiguo Régimen (Monarquía Absoluta). Tras la revolución francesa, las ideologías liberales se habían esparcido por todo Europa, por lo que estallaron movimientos en contra del Absolutismo. Una de ellas fue la Revolución de 1848, que a pesar que en un inicio fue suprimida, logró cambiar las ideas políticas de varias potencias.


	3. El asesino de Julieta Parte uno: Verona

**N/A:**

**EDITADO 04/09/2012: HE DECIDIO CAMBIAR MI ALIAS A WHITE ACONITE. PERDONEN LAS MOLESTIAS QUE PUEDA OCASIONAR PERO NECESITABA UN CAMBIO, AUNQUE NO SIGNIFIQUE QUE NO CONTINUE LOS FICS ^^  
**

Si, no tengo perdón (reverencia estilo Gokudera)...

Estoy lista para la turba iracunda (se atrinchera)

**Anna:** vaya, pensé que ibas a lloriquear dando excusas ¬¬

**Kyo:** las daría pero eso es falta de profesionalismo u.u además creo que si digo la verdad daré más motivos para que me linchen ¬¬

**Anna:** pues te la pasaste completamente de vaga en vacaciones

**Kyo:** hey, tu también te divertiste el tiempo que pasaste conmigo ¬¬ pero si, estuve de ociosa mucho tiempo y no me di el espacio.

**Anna:** luego vino el inicio de clases y tu última actividad en la mesa directiva

**Kyo:** waaahhh tanto %%/$$#% problema por ese congreso. Moo, a quien se le dio la fantástica idea de hacerlo a dos semanas de iniciar la clases? ¬¬** por culpa de ello a veces hasta olvidaba mi nombre

**Anna:** y ahorita estamos en exámenes… lo que me recuerda, no te quejabas de tener dos el lunes? ¬¬

**Kyo:** pero no podía estudiar tranquila a sabiendas que me faltaban poquitas hojas para terminar este capítulo así que me apuré y ya no tendré el gusanito molestándome

**Anna:** bueno en eso tienes razón u.u

**Kyo:** me disculpo de nuevo y sepan que espero que al terminar mis exámenes pueda regularizarme nuevamente ^^

Sabes? Acabo de darme cuenta que me inspiro más cuando estoy en la escuela, comienzo a preguntarme si es algún tipo de mecanismo de defensa para los nervios, o solo para renegar mi situación de esclavitud escolar, o simplemente por que ansío invertir mi tiempo en otra cosa.

**Anna:** no será la combinación de todo?

**Kyo:** posiblemente. Bueno pasando al capítulo, sepan que no hay gore salvo por la leve introducción pero de ahí es bastante light dado que necesitaba dar una salpicada con respecto al pasado de Tsuna y de paso explicar levemente su situación actual. Más tarde ahondaré en el tema por lo que paciencia mis queridos padawan

**Anna:** esto ya no es M ¬¬*

**Kyo:** sádica, sabes que son los introductorios =.=U

**Anna:** aun así ¬¬

**Kyo: **bueno, no tarda en llegar Juego de muñecas que ya lo he terminado pero…

**Anna:** no te gusta el contenido.

**Kyo:** pues si, tú incluso lo dijiste. No está mal pero no es lo que un lector esperaría (en el buen sentido), es muy plano. Rezo a todos los Kamis que me envíen a la musa del gore T.T

**Anna:** yo también estoy falta de inspiración, no he logrado aplicarte mejorados y peores castigos

**Kyo:** que la musa me visite a mi y no a ti =.=U

Aquí dejo el link para que vean la vestimenta de Hibari (sería un delito vestir así *¬*)

(Para ff quiten los "(espacios)")

Image(espacio)shack.(espacio)us/(espacio)photo/(esacio)my-images/(espacio)171/resize2asp.(espacio)jpg

Bueno sólo unas palabras más antes de presentar el capítulo.

Este pequeño arco es dedicado a una escritora de fics que creo algunas conocen bien:

bianchixgokudera25

Ha sido genial leerla a ella en sus fics o sus reviews con todas sus ocurrencias…

Eso me recuerda que tengo una alerta suya que aún no he atendido ¬¬ perdón me desvié del tema ^^ Descuida Bianchi-san, no es todo lo que veras del perfil que me donaste, pero no diré más porque sería spoiler.

**Anna:** sugerencias, quejas, tomatazos, turba iracundas son bienvenidas ^^

OPENING DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA:

watch?v=guFE7INWZ2w&feature=channel&list=UL

ENDING:

watch?v=J_NeuTbW0_o&feature=plcp

**Sin más que decir**_**~OWARI! ^^**_

**Rating:** M pero no por Lemon.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Amano-sensei, tú y tus abogados me obligan a admitir que KHR te pertenece ¬¬

**Advertencia:** Gore, asesinatos y violencia. OoC y OC

* * *

**Shadows of Judgment**

By: Kyomi120500

**Capítulo 3:**

**El asesino de Julieta.**

**Parte uno: Verona.**

Vio la delicada mano desplomarse en el piso en señal que el crimen había sido consumado. Momentos antes aquellos ojos grises la habían observado con el terrible dolor de la traición y un porqué agravado profundamente en sus orbes.

-No estaba planeado que tú murieras. Fue mala suerte –respondió a la pregunta nunca formulada mientras veía extenderse el charco de sangre por la alfombra de la refinada sala que tenía aquella poderosa e influyente mujer.

¿Quién diría que vender tu cuerpo sería tan lucrativo? Pensó con ironía.

En definitiva podría dictaminar que aquellos hombres que atravesaban las puertas de un prostíbulo no eran más que criaturas débiles y repugnantes. Daba gracias que aquel pequeño lapso dentro de esa vida que experimentó fuese lo suficientemente corta como para evitar algún lazo innecesario que le impidiera llevar a cabo su venganza.

Miró el firmamento oscurecido anunciando que la medianoche estaba cerca y que ella debía desaparecer antes de que algo o alguien, pudiese vincularla con los dos asesinatos llevados a cabo esa noche. No podía permitir que ningún descuido echara por tierra sus tan añorados planes y nadie podría pararla hasta someter al peor sufrimiento a quien le arrebató todo.

-La venganza es un plato que se sirve frio.

* * *

Verona, ciudad ubicada en el Reino de Lombardo-Véneto [i] y un importante nodo geográfico que conecta a sistemas de transporte terrestre y acuático de toda la región. La urbe era atravesada por la presencia del rio Adigio y las dulces curvas de su rivera, dándole un paisaje envidiable al paisaje en conjunción con las colinas bajas y onduladas que adornan el horizonte.

Dado a ser el escenario de numerosas batallas tras la invasión de Napoleón y a un desigual desarrollo económico que redujo a muchos en la pobreza, miles de vénetos dejaron sus hogares en su tierra natal para buscar oportunidades en otras partes del mundo. El largo periodo de migración se había prolongado desde inicios del siglo XIX y no parecía menguar con el pasar de los años.

La ciudad conformaba un fuerte militar del imperio austriaco desde su anexión en 1797, sin embargo, aun conservaba un destacado número de monumentos de antigüedad, del periodo medieval y el renacentista. Sus edificios históricos tenían mucha importancia y valor para los ciudadanos.

Aun en la humildad, los pobladores restantes se dedicaban con tenacidad y perseverancia a la agricultura para sacar adelante el lugar que los vio nacer, produciendo vinos tintos y blancos de gran calidad, como era el caso del famoso "Bianchetto".

Si hablamos de la gastronomía, Verona no podía quedarse atrás y es que en aquella región se encontraba presente el arroz en innumerable cantidad de platos debido al cultivo del cereal desde el siglo XVI, por lo que su variedad el "Vialone" era única. Entre otras cosas estaba el risotto al Amarone, la peverada, la ricota affumicata, el Gnocchi y muchos más. Por su puesto la repostería era igualmente deliciosa y sublime, destacando el Tiramisú en la mesa. Por supuesto este exquisito postre atrajo la mirada de cierto pintor que transitaba la ciudad sin sospechar que le acarrearía problemas.

Transitando la Piazza delle Erbe, el centro neurálgico de la población, no pasó desapercibido el anuncio de una humilde pastelería el cual ofrecía una inusual receta de tiramisú de fresa. Pensó que la fortuna le sonreía al saberse el poseedor de la última pieza, y es que los dueños solo sacaban una limitada existencia de tan preciado postre. Se debía tener el favor de los dioses o esperar pacientemente fuera de la tienda aguardando el momento adecuado debido a que el bien preciado se esfumaba del local es escasos instantes.

Tsuna supo que por pagar aquella delicia tendría que quedarse en un hostal de mala muerte, pero parecía valer la pena (y oraba por ello) dado que la apariencia del dulce provocaba en él una alta expectativa.

Antes de probar bocado de tan magnífico lujo se vio interrumpido por el repentino jaleo que armaron unos matones. El hombre era corpulento y rebosante de carnes, con nariz bulbosa y roja condecorada con un bigote castaño, su cabello era liso y marrón el cual estaba pulcramente peinado y acomodado seguramente con algún producto gelificante. Vestía un caro traje de tono crema mostrando la importancia de su status a diferencia de los humildes atavíos de los transeúntes.

-¿Dónde quedó mi porción de tiramisú? –preguntó con un tono muy lejos de ser pacífico. El hombre se exasperó al no oír una respuesta de la temerosa vendedora -¡Hey! ¡Pregunté por mi T-I-R-A-M-I-S-U! –masticó las palabras con desmerecida irritación que se reflejó cuando de manera bruta, jaló de la camisa a la tendera lo que terminó por aterrarla.

Lejos de socorrerla, los vecinos y demás ciudadanos pasaban de largo a la pobre cocinera. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a participar en el suicidio colectivo enfrentándose a una de las familias más influyentes no sólo de la región de Véneto, sino de todo el Imperio Austriaco: la familia Bertesca.

-S-se han acabado señor Grandi [ii], p-pero su orden usual estará lista en una hora –trató de inútilmente dialogar la mujer.

-¿Ahhh? ¿Una hora? –Contestó indignado – ¿Crees que voy a gastar mi valioso tiempo esperando por tu mugroso tiramisú? –Pateó con desdén contra el estante tirando al piso los natalini y pandoros. –No tientes la bondad de la familia Bertesca.

Su muestra de compasión fue pronto recompensada cuando un panecillo se estampó contra su rostro. Furibundo giró su cuello en búsqueda del perpetrador quien jugaba con un bollo en su palma derecha sin intenciones de echarse a correr tal cual cobarde.

El valiente era un joven hidalgo de seguro unos veinte y tantos, una generosa altura de un metro con ochenta, piel pálida y preciosos ojos rubí con una mirada intrépida. Sus ondulados cabellos asalmonados con algunos mechones negros eran cubiertos con la gorra gastby de lana que portaba en conjunción de la rústica vestimenta típico de un trabajador de clase pobre: una capota color azul que le llegaba a las rodillas condecorada con manchones de pintura y aceite, y por debajo unos pantalones caqui; ambas prendas dos tallas más grandes que la del muchacho seguramente por ser el regalo de alguien de mayor complexión.

-Debería darle vergüenza el manchar de esa manera el nombre de su señor Gelaro –acusó el joven con una mirada de desaprobación.

-¡Tok, maldito desgraciado! ¡Con qué agallas te atreves a faltarme el respeto! –Dejó de lado a la cocinera dispuesta a cobrársela al adulto frente a él –¡No te creas la gran cosa al haber sido rescatado por ese miserable de Evocatore [iii]!

Tsuna arqueó una ceja porque aquel chico poseía una constitución menuda que poco haría contra la gran masa del miembro de Bertesca. Obviamente él no intervendría a sabiendas que terminaría con un ojo morado. No gracias… fue su pensamiento en cuanto una mota amarilla atravesó su campo de visión. Esbozó una sonrisa irónica al saber de la rara oportunidad que tenía para mostrarse como un héroe y claro que no la desaprovecharía dado que se encontraba molesto al ver el natalini regado por el suelo. Empezó la cuenta regresiva…

Con completo disimulo interpuso su pie en la trayectoria del hombre mayor haciéndolo tropezar. Grandi derribado en el pavimento, volteó furioso hacia ahora su nueva víctima quien parecía más vulnerable, y en verdad lo era. No obstante, el castaño contaba con un as bajo la manga que no tardaría en aparecer. La cuenta regresiva aún no finalizaba…

-Vaya, hace mucho jaleo por un "mugroso tiramisú" –hizo mención de sus palabras mirándolo con su mirada aburrida. Tomó cuatro florines de su bolsillo y los arrojó al hombre que yacía tirado en el piso. –Guarde la compostura. Es patético ver tan conmocionado a alguien de su alcurnia. No debería irrumpir el orden público –las comisuras de sus labios se estiraron al decir mordaces palabras.

Enrojeció y comenzó a temblar, producto de la ira mal contenida. El pintor supo que pronto se le abalanzaría para cobrar venganza y él le recibiría a gusto.

-"seis, _cinco, cuatro…" _–seguía su conteo mental sin importarle que le tomaban de la solapa del saco.

-Infeliz ¡Te atreves a burlarte de un miembro de la familia Bertesca! –alzó su puño en señal del golpe que se avecinaba al apacible castaño.

-"_Tres, dos, uno…"_ –con una precisión envidiable por cualquier excelente reloj de cuerda, un artilugio metálico fue lanzado en el rostro del hombre corpulento derrumbándolo por segunda ocasión al pavimento.

Tsuna no volteó hacia el desdichado que yacía tirado para saber que aquel proyectil había sido nada más que una tonfa lanzada por alguien que conocía de años.

-Por irrumpir el orden –sacó una nueva tonfa de entre sus vestiduras -… kamikorosu.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver a la alondra caminando hacia ellos con ese paso porfiriano que lo distinguía a millas de los demás. Su apariencia galante hacía voltear a las damiselas presentes en la plaza robando uno que otro suspiro, y no eran exageradas. El joven moreno poseía hermosos y al mismo tiempo amenazadores orbes plateados como el mercurio, una complexión delgada pero no demacrada, una piel marfilada que cualquier mujer podría envidiar, sus azabaches cabellos perfilaban los finos rasgos de su cara que delataban la ascendencia del mozo.

Su varonil figura era galardonada con un redingote azul marino sobre un chaleco de tonos crema y una camisa blanca de cuello alto con cravat sujeto por una corbata púrpura; los pantalones los prefería sin ser tan ceñidos mas con el calce perfecto y sus ilustradas botas eran protegidas de la suciedad de la calle por escarpines. Aparentaba unos dieciséis años, empero, Tsuna sabía que mejor que nadie que no se debía de fiar de las apariencias y más siendo Hibari. El joven no había cambiado desde el tiempo en que se conocieron por primera vez, y no sólo se refería al porte…

-Estaba poniéndome nervioso en caso de que no aparecieras en el tiempo estipulado, Hibari –recibió al azabache con una sonrisa satisfecha por poder dejar humillado al brabucón.

-Siempre provocando problemas herbívoro –si, no había cambiado mucho. Seguía refiriéndose a él por ese apelativo.

-Sabía que venías a rescatarme Kyoya –entonó en voz inocente mientras el otro entornaba los ojos.

-¡Tu maldito…! –el breve rencuentro se vio interrumpido por Grandi quien se reincorporaba algo aturdido por el golpe –si crees que te libraras de esta estás muy equivocado –amenazó con una pistola monotiro al par quien le veían sin una pizca de alerta.

Antes de que la alondra decidiera actuar dejando irreconocible al pobre desgraciado, una estoica voz resonó en la plaza.

-Grandi, es suficiente –anunció un joven dentro de sus veinte con voz calma pero fría quien era seguido por un grupo de guardaespaldas.

-M-mi señor Gelaro –tartamudeó el subordinado.

El castaño examinó al presente, y por lo dicho anteriormente, el hombre de claros cabellos azul turquesa debía ser el líder de la familia Bertesca. Le sorprendió lo joven que se veía para ser la cabeza de una de las familias más influyentes del norte de la península. Pronto toda duda se esfumó al contemplar aquellos gélidos zafiros que tenía como ojos; unos ojos que quemaban bajo una mirada de hielo. Muy parecida a la de Hibari no obstante, más serena y no por ello menos peligrosa.

Vestía curiosamente una blanca chaqueta invernal pese a que la estación estaba a una esquina de terminar, sobre un conjunto gris oscuro y una corbata naranja, pantalones igualmente blancos que el abrigo y unas largas botas cafés; algo no muy usual de ver ya que los colores sobrios predominaban en la vestimenta de la alta burguesía. Aun así no se perdía el refinamiento y la atención a cada detalle en conjunto.

-Perdonen las molestias que pudo ocasionarles mi subordinado –se disculpó alargando sus manos que eran recubiertas por blancos guantes.

Pese al gesto, el líder de Bertesca no pensaba retirar a vestidura y estrechar su mano desnuda con la de los extraños lo que terminó por fastidiar a Hibari. Tsuna por su parte ignoró la falsa muestra de amabilidad del otro y se limitó a tomarla.

-Lamento haberlo tratado con poca cortesía –en sus palabras se traspasaba la hipocresía al igual que Gelaro.

-Si hay algo que pudiese hacer para que olviden este percance lo haré con gusto –dijo retirándose los guantes una vez estrechó la mano con el castaño para ser desechados.

-P-pero señor, no debe rebajarse ante estos… –exclamó indignado a su jefe. Sin embargo, una mirada de advertencia de parte de éste bastó para callarlo. ¿Quiénes eran como para que el líder de Bertesca se tomara tantas precauciones?

Hibari estaba a punto de retirarse esperando que el menor le siguiera, por ello lo que no esperaba fue…

-Bueno, hay algo que se puede hacer... –esbozó una sonrisa de aquellas que no auguraban nada bueno. Eran las consecuencias de haberse criado con Reborn.

* * *

Cuando vio al par de jóvenes marcharse, Grandi se acercó con toda la cautela que se necesita para llegar a cuestionar a su superior sin ser imprudente.

-S-señor Gelaro –llamó con voz trémula -¿Quiénes son ellos?

El de ojos azules supo que su reserva no había pasado por alto ante sus subordinados por lo que decidió explicarles la situación.

-El joven moreno se llama Hibari Kyoya. Es bastante conocido en Roma y es una de las principales cabezas de la Guardia Palatina [iv]… –vio la incredulidad en los ojos de sus subordinados –también se rumora que es una de las manos ejecutoras del Vaticano por lo que es mejor no meterse con él.

-Pero si es sólo un mocoso.

-No es simplemente un crío. Muchos han querido arreglar cuentas con él, revanchas o simplemente valer su fuerza venciendo a Hibari, mas ninguno hasta ahora ha logrado tocarle un cabello. Se ha enfrentado a grupos armados él sólo por lo que es una persona de cuidado. Además… –frunció al recordar ese extraño rumor que circulaba alrededor del moreno –todos los que han enfrentado a Hibari aseguran que no es humano.

-B-bueno, enfrentarse a muchos hombres sin perecer en el intento no es normal.

-No, yo no me refiero a eso, sino a algo más siniestro.

* * *

La alondra dio un sonoro suspiro mientras a su lateral le acompañaba el castaño con un rostro de felicidad por verse ganador de un delicioso premio: toda una dotación de tiramisú de fresa y lo mejor de todo es que no tuvo que pagar por ello.

Había pedido el postre para olvidar el contratiempo y a pesar de las protestas de Grandi, el galardón le fue entregado. La pastelera muy agradecida también le regaló por su propia cuenta unos cuantos natalini a él y al chico que había actuado antes de la intervención del castaño, empero, al no verlo en la plaza supuso que emprendió marcha. Mejor, así no tendría que compartir el botín.

-Me has salvado, te debo una.

-¿Y cómo piensas saldar tu cuenta, herbívoro? –le miró con el rabillo del ojo.

Tsunayoshi frunció el ceño pensativo ante la interrogante de la alondra. Lo que menos necesitaba era gastar florines si es que no quería emprender una larga ruta a pie. Luego un funesto pensamiento que hizo parar en seco al castaño.

La alondra enarcó la ceja en cuanto el castaño le miró como un pequeño animal que iba directo a matadero, por su parte Tsuna se resignaba a la idea y tragaba en seco.

-S-si quieres p-puedo ofrecértelo –desvió la mirando deseando que el moreno declinara. –Ahora que recuerdo… sé que te disgustan los dulces por lo que te pagaré en Roma –retiró rápidamente el ofrecimiento de las piezas de tiramisú antes de que el otro aceptara la oferta.

-… no te iba a pedir uno de todos modos –contestó masculló completamente irritado y más cuando el de mirada el mayor suspiró de alivio.

-¡Qué bien! –volvió a su estado normal, es decir, esa cara bobalicona.

-Kufufufu sería un desperdicio. Ni con todo el dulce del mundo le quitarás lo amargado a Hibari-kun –apareció el ilusionista en su forma diurna reposando en el hombro del castaño.

-Ya era hora que aparecieras. Sino fuera por Hibari me abría metido en un gran problema –le respondió con falso reproche.

-Que patético guardaespaldas resultaste ser.

-Oya ¿pero si aún sigues aquí? ¿Por qué no vas a escarbar en alguna tumba y nos dejas a solas a Tsuna y a mí? Shu, shu… –hizo el movimiento con una de sus garras simulando muy bien cuando se espantaba a una alimaña.

-Con esa apariencia no deberías dártela de ínfulas de galante –tomó un brazo del pintor y lo acercó contra su cuerpo, todo ante la furiosa mirada del de mirada heterocromatina.

-Oya, creo que patito feo debería soltar lo que no es suyo –el pésimo mal humor se traspasaba aún en su forma de búho.

-Wao, que miedo. Una piña voladora se atreve a amenazarme –contestó con su característico sarcasmo.

Claro que todo era apreciado por el rostro impasible de Tsunayoshi quien veía con cierta diversión la situación. Era como si fuese un pedazo de filete expuesto en el aparador mientras veía como dos perros callejeros se peleaban a muerte por ver quien se lo apropiaba. Un pensamiento bastante refrescante porque mejoró su humor. De pronto…

-No puede ser… –murmuró al percatarse de algo que había pasado por alto.

Mukuro y Hibari detuvieron su pelea un poco alarmados al ver que el castaño se desplomaba y comenzaba a estremecerse.

-¡No tengo suficiente dinero para una Tortelli di zucca al burro e salvia! –se lamentaba completamente atormentado mientras las ansias de el búho y la alondra se disipaban. – ¡Ahh! Y precisamente por eso hice esta parada en Verona –seguía agitando su cabellera con sus manos mientras el dúo se encontraban ajenos a su martirio.

-Vaya forma de parar una pelea –suspiró derrotado Mukuro.

-Estúpido herbívoro. Lloriquear por algo como eso.

-Tú también te quejarías si supieras lo que me dan para la subvención de mis viajes –reprochó indignado. – ¡Es un abuso! Si recibiera más, podría comer bastante bien y sería más alto –miró con molestia a la alondra. –No es justo, a mis dieciocho y tú que simulas dieciséis me superas en estatura.

-Acaso quieres pelear, herbívoro –le desafió en cuanto la paciencia se la había agotado.

-Aprecio mi vida, no gracias –contestó con voz monótona deteniendo de golpe sus lloriqueos lo que enfrió demasiado rápido las ansias de pelear del moreno. –Mejor vayamos a comer. Te llevo a un buen sitio y tú invitas la comida.

Si algo sabía muy bien Tsuna era la debilidad que tenía su compañero por los animales pequeños, no por nada cuidaba muy bien de Hi-bird, el leal y pequeño canario que acompañaba a Hibari. Así que aprovechando su apariencia "frágil" e "inofensiva", miró al más alto con ojos de cachorro adolorido. La súplica hizo inmediato efecto.

Hibari había cometido el fatal error de mirar esas grandes orbes caramelos que provocaban debilidad de quien mirara. Sabía que no podría luchar en contra del castaño cuando esa mirada le apuñalaba bien adentro. Maldición, odiaba que Tsuna pudiera dominarlo de esa forma.

-¿Hacia donde es? –se frotó las sienes cansado.

Los ojos del castaño brillaron por la evidente victoria.

-Kufufu, que bien te domina Tsunayoshi –no tardó en burlarse el ilusionista.

-Callad –el castaño se encargó de darle un coscorrón al búho blanco. –Si haces que Hibari se retracte de su invitación te quedas sin comer –amenazó con ojos sombríos para luego cambiar a ese rostro sereno y tranquilo mientras emprendía la marcha con los dos siguiéndoles.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el norte del casco antiguo, donde se ubicaba la Piazza de Dante (conocida así por el monumento de Dante Alighieri en su centro) la cual estaba conectada a la Piazza delle Erbev por un estrecho arco.

Hibari aprovechó para inspeccionar al castaño. Sus rasgos eran delicados, su nariz fina, sus ojos almendrados y sus labios apenas marcados; sin embargo, a primera vista se veía poco agraciado. Su belleza radicaba una vez observabas sus ojos melancólicos que apreciaban algo mucho más lejano, algo anhelaban hallar, quizá una mirada que sostuviera la suya con firmeza, regalándole su universo interior.

Al menos ese esencial rasgo no había cambiado de aquel niño llorón y débil que conoció hace trece años durante el quinto verano del castaño.

* * *

La brisa cálida golpeaba con delicadeza mientras el azabache se encontraba descansando debajo de la sombra de un acre en medio de un viñedo. Era un lugar pacífico y calmo, y específico de su uso dado que necesitaba un lugar donde poder reposar sin escuchar a la manada de herbívoros ruidosos con los que vivía.

Dante Cavallone [v] de diecisiete años, el mayor en apariencia, no dejaba de acosarlo y sermonearlo para mejorar su actitud con los del pueblo ya que los tenía aterrorizados (qué culpa tenía él si los aldeanos eran unos herbívoros cobardes que no sabían mantenerse en paz). Luego estaba Mira Saintre de quince quien tenía esa extraña obsesión por comportarse como la madre que velaba por el bienestar de todos; era un fastidio pretender jugar a la casita; no obstante, la sonrisa de aquella rubia mujer en conjunción de esa amable mirada cobalto podía ser más efectiva que el regaño del _Bronco_. También estaba la hermana menor de Mira, Dion Saintre de unos nueve años; una hermosa niña rubia bastante despierta y suspicaz, poseía una gran inteligencia a pesar de su corta edad y muchas veces podría comportarse más madura y calculadora que los adultos que estaban cuidando de ella, además era arrogante y altiva… solamente él podía comportarse así. Por último y el más fastidioso del grupo era Dino Cavallone, hermano menor de Dante; de apenas siete años bastante efusivo y alegre, condescendiente e ingenuo, pero sobretodo torpe… era de las personas que hacían que algo tan común como era el caminar se convirtiera en un gran desafío, por lo que no era raro verlo estampado en el piso o rodando por las escaleras (precisamente por ello Mira lo mantenía alejado de la cocina).

Todos ellos eran huérfanos provenientes de París que habían perdido a sus padres en la Revolución de 1830 o la Revolución de Julio. Procedían de familias aristócratas empobrecidas, pero pese a ello, los mayores hicieron un esfuerzo asombroso por sacar adelante a los más pequeños y no pasó mucho tiempo para que la alondra los conociera.

Ahora se lamentaba el darles cobijo porque era un chiste que Dante y Mira le cuidaran tan atentamente olvidando que él, a pesar de su joven apariencia, les doblaba fácilmente la edad como para ser el padre de toda la congregación. Qué rápido habían olvidado a quien le debían respeto porque aquella mañana se había ganado una gran reprimenda del otro moreno azabache.

-Malditos herbívoros –masculló irritado.

De pronto un golpe seco le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Molestó decidió propinar un buen mamporro a que haya osado interrumpir su sagrado descanso.

Viró su vista en busca de su próxima victima, aún si se tratase del pequeño Cavallone, pero se decepcionó al no distinguir a nadie en el paisaje. Frunció el ceño por la falsa alarma y se dispuso nuevamente a acomodarse en su sitio, o eso estaba a punto de hacer hasta que distinguió unos leves sollozos. Nuevamente inspeccionó el lugar ahora meticulosamente en dirección de los gemidos y cuál fue su sorpresa al observar a un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños llorando.

El infante aparentaba ser menor que Dino, quizá de unos cinco años. Le vio tratando de callarse inútilmente mientras soplaba la herida que se había hecho en la rodilla, seguramente tras tropezar y caer; podía discernir debido a que los pantalones cortos que traía puestos estaban llenos del polvo de la terracería.

Nunca le había visto, y estaba seguro que no era proveniente de la campiña. Al él le disgustaban los forasteros que simplemente venían a provocar caos por lo que no estaba muy contento con el desconocido infante.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató cuando aquellos orbes chocolates le observaban tan atentamente. El pequeño continuaba hipando ahora más calmo esperanzado por la ayuda que esperaba del adolescente. Todo consuelo se concluyó al notar el pésimo mal humor que emitía la alondra, lo que terminó por asustarlo al pensar que se había topado con una persona peligrosa y que le haría algo malo.

Los sollozos, ahora más fuertes que nunca, disgustaron al moreno que se acercó al crío para callarlo tan "gentilmente" como él sabía (nótese el sarcasmo).

-Si no te callas… ¡Kamikorosu! –amenazó el de ojos azogue.

El efecto fue todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba, y si antes pensaba el azabache que el herbívoro era escandaloso ahora era completamente insoportable.

-¡Buahh! ¡Quiero a mi hermano! –con que tenía un hermano. Mordería al incauto por dejar solo a tal amenaza contra la serenidad, aunque existía la posibilidad que precisamente por ello lo hayan abandonado.

Irritado por el llanto y convencido que las amenazas serían contraproducentes decidió hacer algo completamente inaudito: se acomodó a la altura del menor y le acarició la cabeza con inusual dulzura.

Sólo esperaba que ninguno de los herbívoros presenciara tal escena ya que imaginaba lo que sucedería. A continuación, Dante se jactaría por su buena acción y de lo orgulloso que esta por ellos, Mira lo anotaría en su diario y tendría un gran humor por toda la semana, Dion se reiría por mostrar debilidad y Dino buscaría la misma atención que tuvo con el extraño.

No obstante, aquel gesto había hecho efecto inmediato cuando los quejidos cesaron a pesar de que seguían cayendo perlas de los ojos del menor.

-Está bien, no te haré algo malo –trató de sonar convincente mientras el pequeño le veía con curiosidad. –Dime donde está tu familia, te llevaré con ellos – "_Y de pasó barreré el piso con ellos_" pensó el azabache.

-Sniff no lo sé –trató de calmarse para narrar la historia. –Tsu-chan estaba con Giotto-nii y su amigo recolectando algunas uvas y se perdió.

Oh, así que además de forasteros era unos ladrones que tomaban las uvas de su propiedad. Como ansiaba morder hasta la muerte al presunto hermano.

-Ven, vamos a buscarlos –ofreció el más alto pero, al percatarse que no era seguido, se volteó hacia el castaño quien no se había siquiera molestado en levantarse para realizar la búsqueda. -¿Sucede algo?

-E-es que le duele a Tsu-chan –farfulló refiriéndose al raspón de su rodilla.

Hibari suspiró al ver al menor referirse en tercera persona y buscó de entre sus ropas algún pañuelo que pudiese servir. Se acercó al pequeño para darle los primeros auxilios que no eran muchos en realidad.

-Un hombre no llora –le recriminó sin importarle lo pequeño que fuese el herbívoro. –Si comienzas a quejarte con una pequeña herida como esta entonces serás comido por carnívoros.

El pequeño se le quedó mirando con una cara completamente de interrogante al serle presentado el concepto de carnívoros ¿Acaso sería comido por un animal salvaje? El pequeño estremeció ante la idea.

-Bien, ahora levántate.

El pequeño hizo lo que se le ordenó ya que no quería ser abandonado por su salvador y ser devorado por esos carnívoros. Con dificultad seguía el paso del más alto por lo que Hibari, al verse constantemente retrasado, decidió tomarlo de la levitilla de terciopelo color azul oscuro y cargó al pequeño debajo del brazo a modo de paquete.

-Gracias –lejos de quejarse el pequeño le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa.

A lo lejos pudo ver a Cavallone corriendo hacia ellos por lo que estuvo tentado a bajar al castaño y abandonarlo a su suerte.

-¡Kyoya! ¿Has visto a…? –su grito quedó en el aire a medio terminar en cuanto distinguió el pequeño cuerpo que cargaba el brazo izquierdo. -¡TSUNA! –se abalanzó hacia el castaño repentinamente que Kyoya casi decide lanzárselo para que no se le acercara de ese modo.

-Dante-nii –expresó en cuanto reconoció al amigo de su hermano mayor.

-Tu hermano ha estado desesperado buscándote, me alegra que no te hayas hecho daño –contestó aliviado.

-¿Qué significa esto Dante? –Interrogó el moreno una vez los tres emprendieron camino hacia su hogar. –Sabes que no me gustan las visitas.

-Vamos, es un viejo amigo que no he visto desde que huimos de París –trató de argumentar. –Sólo pasaban de visita.

-Ni pienses en ofrecerles quedarse en la noche –vio como el más alto se encrespaba con la amenaza. Seguramente ya les había ofrecido de su hospitalidad.

-¡TSUNA! –llamó una voz hasta entonces desconocida por la alondra.

No pasó mucho tiempo para observar a la maraña de cabello rubio correr hacia ellos dejando un rastro de polvo tras de sí. Lo que le faltaba a Hibari, agregar otro herbívoro escandaloso a la feliz familia. Que chiste.

El joven tomó en brazos a su hermano menor y lo apretó en un abrazo sobreprotector. Poseían una apariencia similar salvo por las doradas hebras del del más alto y los inusuales y enigmáticos ojos naranjas. Giotto presentaba casi la misma edad del Cavallone mayor, mas el cuerpo del moreno era un poco más desarrollado debido a la intensa labor del campo.

Lo que no pasó desapercibido por el azabache era la cresta del anillo que portaba en su anular izquierdo.

-La Santa Alianza [vi]–murmuró, pero sus casi silenciosas palabras fueron percibidas por el rubio quien le sonrió tras verse descubierto.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi hermano –extendió la mano que fue ignorada por la alondra.

Conocía que tipo de actividades hacía la Santa Alianza para el Vaticano por lo que no despegaría los ojos del visitante. Esperaba que aquella visita no tuviese una razón oculta porque si fuese así, tendría una razón más para morderlo hasta la muerte.

-Espero que no le hayas hecho nada malo a Tsuna, Kyoya –enunció Dante haciendo chasquear la lengua al azabache. –Suele ser algo bruto con los demás – ¿así era como agradecían su generosidad? Por eso distaba de la gente.

-N-no, Hibari-san fue muy amable con Tsu-chan –dijo con nerviosismo.

Hibari contenía sus ganas por golpear al infante mientras Cavallone y el resto de la comitiva –que se habían acercado con tanto jaleo - le miraron llenos de curiosidad.

-¿Kyoya amable? Si es una perita en dulce –habló Dion con su letal sarcasmo.

-No digas eso Dion –reprendió el mayor –de verdad es una persona amable ¿No es así Tsuna?

-¡Si! –Contestó entusiasmado –cuando crezca, Hibari será la novia de Tsu-chan –exclamó petrificando a todos los presentes.

-¡Tsuna! ¡Eres muy joven para pensar en el sexo opuesto! –su comentario no hizo más que echar leña al fuego.

-Tsuna, eso no se puede… –trató de explicar Dante completamente nervioso y más al percibir el aura peligrosa y amenazadora del azabache. –¡Kyoya es sólo un niño!

-Kamikorosu… -sentenció mientras el Bronco hacía todo lo posible para pararlo.

Dion reía a todas sus anchas por el comentario del pequeño castaño. Era evidente que disfrutaba de la desgracia ajena de una manera malsana.

-¡Quien diría que Tori-kun fuese tan popular! –se burló quitándose una lágrima del rabillo de su ojo, provocando que el otro terminara de indignarse más.

-¡No empeores su mal humor! –suplicó Dante haciendo todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

-Oya, oya. Me sorprendió tal declaración ¿No me prefieres a mí? Soy mucho más agradable que ese amargado –ofreció con poca seriedad, pero si algo tenía Dion era el orgullo muy alto por lo que…

-¡No! –Escondió su rostro en el pecho de Giotto ya que aún seguía siendo cargado. – ¡A Tsu-chan le da miedo Dion-nee!

El pequeño Dino escuchó que algo se desquebrajaba por lo que miró a su "hermana mayor"… había sido su orgullo.

-Tienes suerte de ser lindo –dictaminó con una voz de ultratumba muy lejos de ser gentil a diferencia del rostro sonriente que portaba. –Sino te haría llorar.

-¡Hiieee!

-¿Dion ahora tú? –Exclamaba el azabache mayor. – ¡Dino haz algo!

-D-Dion, n-no debes ser maleducada con los visitantes –balbuceó mientras abrazaba a la rubia que estaba a segundos de lanzarse contra los hermanos Sawada.

-¡Cállate pequeño pony! –insultó al menor de la empresa que no tardó en lloriquear a la faldas de Mira, quien también trataba de detener a su hermana menor.

Sin duda una tarde bastante singular no sería olvidada por más que lo intentara Hibari.

* * *

-Eso fue delicioso –se estiró de forma holgazana como lo haría un gato tras una buena siesta. –podríamos aprovechar para subir a la Torre dei Lamberti ya que se encuentra en camino, o visitar la elegante Loggia del Cosiglio –enumeró entusiasmado como si estuviesen ahí de turismo sacando a la alondra de sus pensamientos.

-Reborn te ha hecho bastante malcriado –resopló la alondra.

-Solo soy caprichoso contigo –respondió. –A tu lado puedo quitarme el peso de la maldición de encima –dijo llevándose una mano a su ojo izquierdo como si pudiese palpar la condena con su tacto.

-Por eso hiciste el pacto con Mukuro.

-Si pero ¿sabes? Aun con el pacto no se sabe si aquel terrible don pueda desatarse y en consecuencia dañe a las personas de mi alrededor, simplemente no puedo bajar la guardia. Aun teniendo a Mukuro para sellar esta maldición no puedo darme el lujo de convivir con humanos que sé que puedo llegar a matar en cualquier momento, en cambio tú… –le miró con una sonrisa –eres de los pocos que no serían afectados por el maleficio.

-Eso es porque somos "especiales" –escupió las palabras con repugnancia lo que provocó gracia en el otro. –Aunque seamos escasos, hay más personas con las que podrías convivir.

-La mayoría no me agradan –respondió mirando hacia el cielo que comenzaba a tornarse naranja en señal que el ocaso se avecinaba. –Muchos han sido lavados del cerebro por la iglesia por lo que son muy irritantes con tanta burda lealtad. No son como nosotros… nosotros que nos atrevemos a ser unas meras herramientas para encontrar aquello que ansiamos.

-Usar y ser usado ¿no? –sonrió ante lo dicho.

-Exacto. Además no quiero pasar otra vez por lo mismo –su mirada por un momento se ensombreció con el recuerdo –como con Giotto... y con Longchamp –sintió lo difícil que había sido para Tsuna pronunciar aquel nombre.

Pronto recordó aquel funesto suceso tras el incidente que terminó la vida con Giotto, y si había alguien que también significaba una cicatriz en Tsuna ese era su amigo Naito Longchamp.

"-¡Por favor, sálvalo! ¡Yo no quería…! ¡No sabía que si permanecía a mi lado moriría! –le suplicaba sujetándolo con fuerza. El joven castaño de ahora siete años le imploraba para que efectuara aquella rara habilidad característica de su estirpe."

"-No lo hare –sentenció. No podía tomar el pago que se requería para regresar el alma del tan estimado amigo de Tsuna, el único que había logrado traer el corazón del castaño a esa cáscara vacía que había quedado tras la muerte de su amado hermano."

Tsuna lo observó con la faz demudada, completamente atónito al saber de la negativa de Hibari. Realmente no la esperaba y él se encontraba dispuesto a la retribución que requería el ritual.

"-P-pagare el precio –le suplicó pero pudo ver con anticipación la respuesta en aquellos ojos grises. – ¡¿Por qué no quieres ayudarme?! –encolerizó mientras sus lágrimas seguían cayendo. – ¡Tú eres el único que puedes traerlo a la vida!"

"-He dicho que no Tsunayoshi –se libró del agarre con poca gentileza para mostrarle al menor que no daría su brazo a torcer."

Estaba retirándose del lugar dejando al castaño de rodillas en el suelo completamente abatido. Se sintió por primera vez como un miserable, mas no colaboraría en la propia destrucción de aquel niño. Si no fuese una persona por la cual sentía algo de afecto, habría obrado de diferente manera.

"-Si esta maldición me reduce sólo a un asesino ¿entonces porqué sigo vivo? –murmuró."

Ignorar aquellas palabras es uno de los arrepentimientos que llevaba Hibari, pues Tsuna poco después atrajo la atención de cierto demonio que saboreaba el alma atormentada del menor: Rokudo Mukuro, el cual le propuso sellar aquella condena, aunque el término mejor usado sería controlarla.

Aquella habilidad también puso al castaño en la mira del Vaticano y éste sin necedad de insistir, logró hacer que Tsuna aceptara formar parte de sus filas dentro sistema de inteligencia de la Santa Sede: La Santa Alianza.

-Estas pensando en el pasado ¿cierto? –Su voz de tenor interrumpieron el flujo de recuerdos. –Olvídalo. Comprendo ahora el por qué no aceptaste mi petición y no te guardo rencor. En aquel momento no entendía y no era más que un niño inmaduro que suplicaba por un completo desatino.

Era cierto que se preguntaba por el desenlace de los sucesos en caso de haber buscado junto al castaño alguna solución. Él mismo lo había dicho, Hibari podía permanecer al lado de Tsuna sin padecer por la maldición, pero a pesar de sentir cierta simpatía por el menor no se sentía lo bastante responsable como para abandonar aquel grupo de herbívoros con los que vivía. Poco después la vida se encargó de pedirle la retribución de su desinterés y fue entonces que comprendió la soledad por la que había pasado el infante.

-Pensar que ambos formarían parte de "Iona" –miró su anillo con algo de hastío. –Cuando conocí a tu hermano lo menosprecié por formar parte de la mano ejecutora de la Santa Alianza y mírame ahora.

-Yo necesito saber la verdad de los acontecimientos de hace doce años, y tú –miró al azabache –necesitas saber el paradero de Dion y Dante. Para ello no nos importa ser los "jueces" a cambio de encontrar nueva información.

-No he hallado algún indicio siquiera de la ubicación de Dion pese a que sé con certeza que está viva. Después de todo, su _llama no ha muerto_ –era cierto aquella evidencia.

La sospecha que tuvo tras conocer a Giotto fue una predicción completamente acertada. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando él también percibió aquellas cualidades que comenzaron a despertar en Dante, Mira y más tarde, Dion… habilidades sobrehumanas que los pusieron en la mira de los Estados Pontificios, porque había un dicho y ese era: En el Vaticano lo que no es sagrado, es secreto, y un secreto que resguardaban celosamente eran los seres como ellos.

-Es hermoso ¿No es así Hibari? –pronto desvió el tema en cuanto llegaron a su destino. Ambos habían subido el campanario de la Torre dei Lamberti para disfrutar de la majestuosa vista.

Por su altura, la torre dominaba la plaza, sino es que el resto del casco histórico de la ciudad. Desde arriba podían admirar la pequeña ciudad rodeada de montes y atravesado por el caudaloso río Adige.

-La vista es… –buscó un buen calificativo –mágica, como si nos transportara al tiempo de Capuleto y Montesco –expresó el menor recargado en el barandal.

-No me esperaba esa parte poética –se burló Hibari ganándose una sonrisa de complicidad del castaño.

-Dime, tú no has venido de visita ¿verdad? ¿Algún encargo de la guardia de los Estados Pontificios? –Debido al silencio de Hibari reformuló la pregunta –o una misión encargada a Iona.

-Me encargaron buscar a esa estúpida herbívora que tienes como auspiciante –crujió los dientes con molestia. Tsuna solo se limitó a reír.

-Buscas a Isabella –discernió rápidamente debido a que pocas eran las personas que lograban cabrear al azabache y una de ellas era la letal _Sirena Carmesí. _– ¿Así que el Vaticano va a reunir a las cinco restantes _doncellas_?

-No lo sé, pero si las mandan a llamar pese a que tienen libre independencia y albedrío entonces no es cualquier cosa. Tú también has oído del sentimiento nacionalista que se está gestando en los reinos de la península.

-Lo sé ¿Y donde planeas encontrar a Isabella?

-Siempre gusta de Suiza, seguramente esté en algún lugar de Ginebra.

-Esperemos que no haya regresado a su patria en Escocia –recibió una mirada fulminante –así que atravesaras la llanura Padana y tomarás la ruta de Brennero [vii].

-No, tomaré el paso de Resia hasta el valle Eno. Llegaré más rápido a Suiza que si tomo el otro camino.

-No hace falta decir que tengas cuidado ¿verdad? –dejó que el pequeño canario mascota de Hibari se posara en uno de sus dedos mientras seguía preciando el cuadro de la ciudad. En aquel instante se le apetecía plasma la bella visión en un cuadro tal como lo haría su anterior hermano mayor y salvador.

-¿Con quien crees que hablas herbívoro?

* * *

-Obispo Banchiza –llamó a la puerta un criado de humilde apariencia mientras cargaba una charola con comida.

Estaba algo angustiado por el mitrado dado que se había encerrado en su despacho completamente, indispuesto a cualquiera que osara molestarlo con las dolorosas preguntas que evocarían los recuerdos de sus dos más grandes orgullos.

Ante las emergencias, el siervo mantenía una llave del despacho por lo que se atrevió abrirla esperando que el clérigo no haya echo alguna tontería que atentara contra su propia vida.

La puerta crujió pero el obispo poco caso hizo. Se encontraba absorto mirando un punto de la pared, como si aún no pudiese digerir la noticia de que su amante haya sido asesinada y su hijo ilegítimo se haya suicidado, o eso apuntaba las investigaciones.

-Es una tontería, esos hombres no saben hacer su trabajo –comentó sorprendiendo a la servidumbre –si hubiese aquí un verdadero investigador.

-Si me permite su santidad –interrumpió con voz temerosa –durante mi excursión matutina a la plaza para comprar provisiones escuché que una cabeza de la Guardia Palatina se encontraba en la ciudad. Tal vez pueda asesorarnos con la investigación…

Tales gratas noticias resonaron en su mente una y otra vez como si se tratase de una revelación del cielo, regresándole algo de vida a su rostro demacrado y viejo.

-No pierdan el tiempo. Tráiganlo cuanto antes.

* * *

Había hecho otra vez de las suyas y ahora eso a lo que los humanos gustaban llamar consciencia, hacía mella en sus pensamientos. Suspiró tratando de degustar el té de manzana con canela que había solicitado en el servicio a la habitación, no obstante el sabor se alteraba en uno más acibarado.

-Como siempre, el té de Italia es terrible. Lo único bueno es su café –comentó disgustado sin poder dar otro trago.

Miró por el balcón de la reconfortarle habitación de una posada que no podía costearse… él no, pero Hibari sí. Hacía unas horas éste había emprendido rumbo a la ruta entre los Alpes pero le había donado la habitación al castaño sin ningún tipo de retribución. Sabía de la culpa que sentía la alondra hacia él y hacía abuso de ello. Ahora se sentía como un gusano miserable.

No había inventado cuando le había dicho a Hibari que no le guardaba rencor por no realizar su demanda aquel día, sin embargo, era cierto que si estaba resentido porque se había visto abandonado. Sobra decir que era consciente que el moreno no tenía ninguna obligación para cargar con él, y siendo un adulto comprendía todo aquello pero…

-Te conté de mi intenso dolor con el riesgo de que mis debilidades afloraran y tú me ignoraste –era aquello por lo que se sentía decepcionado. –En ese momento ansiaba más que nada una compañía que aliviara mi sufrir y escarbara mis tormentos, pero me ninguno acudió a mis gritos de auxilio ¡Qué solo puede estar un ser vivo que se sabe muerto!

Miró el firmamento ahora condecorada con los astros celestes que conformaban las constelaciones y posó su vista en la cordillera que se alzaba a lo lejos hacia el norte deseando que su primer amor y amigo estuviese bien.

-Tsunayoshi –sabía de quien era la voz proveniente del patio de la primera planta.

-¿Huh? –no se molestó en contestar sino que simplemente se limitó a emitir un bufido.

-Oh ¿Porqué esa cara tan amarga? Con el poder de un beso borraría esa maldición de inmediato –declamó con el usual galanteo y el tono melodramático con un deje de insinuación.

-Lárgate –ratificó su sugerencia arrojándole el té caliente de la taza que mantenía en la mano sin alarmarse de las quemaduras que pudiese ocasionar. Regularmente le arrojaría la pieza de cerámica, mas sería una lástima desperdiciar tan fino arte.

-¿Por qué eres cruel? Y yo que quería jugar a Romeo y Julieta contigo ahora que estamos en este sitio tan inspirador –lejos de molestarse por la tosquedad se rio de la predecible acción de Tsunayoshi.

Lejos de amenizar el ambiente terminó indignando más al castaño quien terminó con una mueca de fastidio y una vena pulsante en su frente.

-¡Márchate! A diferencia de ti, yo tengo trabajo y no me lo paso revoloteando por ahí, Romeo falso –acusó por la disponibilidad de Mukuro quien, haciendo uso de sus habilidades sobrenaturales, trepó con elegancia hasta el balcón de manera digna de mención en las obras clásicas de Shakespeare.

Al castaño no le sorprendió. Ya esperaba algo así dado el origen demoniaco de su compañero. Sin darle la menor importancia comenzó a deshacerse del nudo de su corbata y a quitarse el abrigo para disponerse a descansar.

-Vamos. Es un juego inofensivo –se acercó por detrás envolviendo la cintura del menor entre sus brazos.

-Si claro, inofensivo –resopló apacible por el coqueteo y por las palabras provocadoras susurradas a su oído derecho. – ¿Además quien es Julieta?

-Obviamente tú –no pudo evitar estremecerse levemente cuando el de cabellos índigos le mordió el lóbulo. Maldita sea, aquel ilusionista de cuarta si sabía cuales eran sus puntos flacos y ahora se encargaba de recordárselo. –Ahora que la doncella se dispone a descansar ¿no estas un poco aburrido? –con la discreción y agilidad que un buen amante necesita, pronto acostó al de mirada almendrada en el lecho que probablemente compartirían.

Le besó anestesiando toda actividad racional, esperando que desembocara en una muy buena y provechosa noche para ambos compañeros de travesía. Tsuna por un momento dejó a Mukuro hacerse del control y no le importó tenerlo sobre él devorando su cavidad. Era excitante sin importar cuantas veces intimidaran.

-No subas los pies en la cama, la vas a ensuciar –reprochó una vez se hubo terminado el beso.

La inesperada respuesta solo sacó una sonrisa al de mirada heterocromatina.

-Vaya momento de dar al traste la pasión –reanudó la avalancha de caricias y besos en el cuerpo de su amo. –Y bien su majestad ¿me dejará poseerlo o tiene alguna otra protesta que mencionar antes?

Tsuna estrechó la mirada y una ligera mueca burlona pero discreta se dibujó en sus labios. Pronto el menor se levantó y en un hábil movimiento intercambió lugares sentándose en la cintura del más alto. Jaló la corbata de Mukuro para elevar su cabeza y dejarla cerca de la propia.

-No puedes –anunció con firme decisión –no puedes, porque soy yo quien te va a besar a ti – ¿Dónde había quedado el niño tímido e inseguro que el demonio había conocido hace? Hablar de ello era repetitivo y molesto para el ilusionista por que prefería esta versión del cielo: a veces fría y serena, y otras veces irresistible y llena de vigor. Dos caras de la misma moneda.

-Oh vaya, estas más dispuesto y deseoso de lo que esperaba –dijo en un tono socarrón con una sonrisa discreta y tierna.

-Cállate. Recuerda que soy yo quien te ordena a ti, no lo contrario.

-Pues estoy ansioso por ser poseído por alguien como tú –habló con sarcasmo mientras depositaba su mano en la nuca del castaño para empujarlo con suavidad y concluir con un fogoso beso.

Pronto el candor que emanaban ambos cuerpos se vio interrumpido bruscamente tras el golpeteo en la puerta. Mukuro chasqueo los labios dispuesto a ignorar al desgraciado inoportuno, pero no logró reanudar el beso dado que el castaño no tenía como prioridad continuar con aquella acción.

-Esto debe ser una broma –reprochó el ilusionista considerando la posibilidad de asesinar al inesperado mortal, claro que el castaño no aceptaría su treta. Tendría conformarse con imaginar torturas dentro de su mente.

El impávido castaño por su parte acomodó sus ropas antes de atreverse a abrir la puerta. El no lamentaba tanto la situación dado que siempre terminaba arrepintiéndose una vez finalizado el acto.

-Buenas noches señor. Perdone que le moleste a estas horas de la noche pero requerimos de sus servicios –explicó el siervo que había irrumpido su descanso.

-¿Qué tipo de servicios?

* * *

**Extras:**

De un momento a otro, sin aviso aparente, pronto su figura se desvaneció mientras ellos estaban enfrascados en su conversación.

-"_En estos momentos es cuando más odio tener esta figura_" –maldijo internamente dispuesto a cobrarse la desatención del castaño.

_Explicación de autora: lo siento Muku-chan n_nU pero Hibari no va a salir hasta que hayan pasado este y tres casos más, y por ello necesitaba darle un breve protagonismo en este capítulo… y con tres casos no me refiero a la cantidad de capítulos…. FUCK!_

* * *

**Sección de preguntas:**

Kyo: hai, hai, aquí Kyo-desu! (Sonido de un grillo sonando de fondo) Anna, te agradecería que hagas a un lado tus efectos especiales ¬¬

Anna: la tentación era demasiada ^^

Kyo: bien! Decidí inaugurar esta sección gracias a la pregunta de una lectora yeah XD

Esta sección está diseñada para todo tipo de preguntas (exceptuando aquellas que puedan spoilear), gustos, costumbres, secretos sucios bien guardados de los personajes y detalles de los capítulos que gusten preguntar, trataré de contestar de la manera más ingeniosa ^^

Redoble de tambores por favor…

Nuestra querida lectora es EstherNightroad que aunque no es textual nos pregunta:

¿Hay una razón por la que Tsuna esté buscando bocadillos a cada parte que va?

Bien querida Esther, nuestro querido Tsuna quiere degustar todos los platillos posibles dado que en su infancia Giotto no cocinaba muy bien… (Rasca la cabeza) ahí aplicaba el "Si es comestible no importa el sabor". Su mala alimentación explica su altura. Cuando se abrió al mundo supo que había una gama de sabores que merecen ser probados, y como buen samaritano hará el sacrificio de probarlos a todos ^^

Están invitadas a participar de forma activa en este espacio. El número de respuestas dadas estará sujeto a la decisión de la autora…

* * *

**N/A:**

Creo que este arco será en tres partes, por lo que denme tiempo con los detalles del caso.

Leí de la vestimenta de la época, y creo que en ese aspecto me tomaré más libertades y no seré "históricamente correcta" ya que… (Se echa a llorar) la alta costura era un insulto a la vista! Había hombres con pantalones entallados a modo de mallas que me hacían llorar. Me alegro no haber vivido en aquella era.

Agradezco a quienes me siguen a pesar de la inconstancia pero sepan que nunca abandonaría mis fics y más porque a este le dedico más empeño que a los otros, debido a la relevancia histórica, geográfica y política de la época.

Bien, dejen que terminen mis exámenes y actualizo las demás series. Ruego que la musa del gore (si es que existe algo así ¬¬) me dé inspiración para poder sacar Juego de Muñecas pronto, luego seguiría Ojos Ajenos, Borderland y finalmente éste, aunque dependa de mi estado de ánimo ya que luego se presta más para una clase de fic que otros.

A una cosa antes de pasar a los agradecimientos:

NUNCA VOY A MOLESTARME POR LAS CORRECCIONES O SUGERENCIAS QUE HAGAN!

Al contrario, si es a manera de ayudarme a mejorar estaré eternamente agradecida, por lo que si ven una coma, un acento, una metida de pata en la ortografía háganmelo saber con toda confianza (exceptuando las notas de autora, ahí déjenme ser un relajo ^^).

Agradezco a quienes me leen y en especial a quienes me han depositan su valioso review que me hace querer continuar:

De FF…

EstherNightroad: Gracias por percatarte de los detalles y es que yo también me encuentro frustrada con mi sueño de viajar alrededor del mundo, así que me desahogo en la literatura TwT si, Reborn es un tacaño pero es su deber hacerle la vida difícil a Tsuna, ya sea solventando –coff coff parcialmente coff- los gastos del castaño XD Ojalá Tsuna nos traiga algunos deliciosos souvenirs

00Katari-Hikari-chan00: gracias por comentar, como te abras percatado los actuales poderes de Tsuna se deben a Mukuro que sellan una terrible maldición ¿Qué tipo de condena lleva el castaño? Kufufufu solo espera a saber… y si, el cinismo de Mukuro no puede faltar. Me hace pensar, aquí quien lleva las riendas? Mukuro dice que él pero el castaño no le da tregua XD

bianchixgokudera25: pues espero provocar esos sentimientos más a menudo (en el buen sentido). Como siempre trato de integrar el humor, pero sin olvidar que hay tragedia de trasfondo por lo que espero que en un momento esté a las risas y en otro completamente atónicas, aunque me falta madurar en ese aspecto haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Creo que con ese pequeño entrever podrás darte cuenta de la profundidad de muchas cosas y es que escogí en especial esta época por una razón, que si una está documentada históricamente, sabrá en qué periodo estoy interesada y es que quiero usarla para una historia sobrenatural. ¿Un desafío? Por supuesto por que antes que nada, el fic es sobrenatural por lo que si alguno es o estudia para historiador espero que sean compasivos a la hora de arrojar tomates.

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki: Tsuna tiene su razón de ser, antes era el típico niño cobarde pero digamos que la vida le ha golpeado duro y como mencioné en el fic, se ha tenido que tragar sus lágrimas y salir del agujero por sí mismo. Digamos que Mukuro no ayudo mucho XD

De Amor yaoi…

Omore: muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic y comprendo cuando hay una pareja a la que no está muy bien… ¿complementada? Por eso significa mucho que me leas ^^ descuida, quiero manejar más el amor de Hibari y Tsuna como uno fraternal, además que sirve de gancho para molestar a cierta piña. Gracias por hacerme ver el fatal error, y es que el resumen lo hice a las carreras y ya no lo reviso aun cuando subo los cap. Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de corregirme y al contrario, me siento feliz de que alguien se moleste en hacerme ver mis fallos y me aliente a mejorar. Trataré de hacer las correcciones pertinentes lo más pronto posible aunque preferiría conservar los honoríficos japoneses, y es que tengo cierta manía con estos sufijos de cortesía, empero trataré de no usarlo con todos los personajes sino más en los que tienen mayor rol, pero por todo lo demás que has pedido haré el cambio. Y una vez más gracias (reverencia)

Sakuma_Shuichi Eiri: muchas gracias por tus palabras. Siempre trato de integrar tantos elementos como pueda sin llegar a atascarlo; por supuesto habrá capítulos que sólo podre manejar la angustia, la tragedia o el drama pero trato de compensarlo con el humor en otras partes. También habrá elementos sobrenaturales y es que no sé si te diste cuenta pero Hibari tampoco es tan común como aparenta, lo que me recuerda…

**A ver si alguien me adivina ¿qué tipo de ente sobrenatural es Hibari? **

Di muchas pistas y veamos quien es el/la astuto/a lector que da primero con la respuesta.

Digamos que los miembros que voy a juntar están dentro de este terreno aunque con un toque personal XD

Bueno me despido, debo de estudiar duro y concentrarme para sacar a delante mis exámenes.

Chao chao ^^

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

i El Reino lombardo-véneto (en italiano: Regno Lombardo-Veneto, en alemán: Lombardo-Venezianisches Königreich) Nombre que recibieron las posesiones adjudicadas de acuerdo con las disposiciones del Congreso de Viena (9 de junio de1815) al Imperio de Austria, después de la derrota de Napoleón y que constaban del Milanesado y de la parte italiana de la República de Venecia. El reino fue anexado en 1866 al Reino de Italia.

ii Grandi es un personaje exclusive del videojuego Katekyo Hitman Reborn! DS Fate of Heat III - Yuki no Shugosha Raishuu! Pertenece a la Bertesca Famiglia.

iii La familia Evocatore también es exclusiva del videojuego.

iv La Guardia palatina (italiano: Guardia Palatina d'Onore) fue una unidad militar de los Estados Pontificios y la Ciudad del Vaticano. La Guardia palatina nació en 1850 bajo el pontificado de Pío IX de la fusión de dos unidades preexistentes en los Estados Pontificios. Dicho cuerpo estaba formado como una unidad de infantería y tomaba parte en la vigilancia de Roma, por lo que participó en diferentes batallas, incluyendo la defensa de la Ciudad Eterna contra los soldados piamonteses.

v Decidí nombrar así a Primo Cavallone para que no haya confusiones con Dino o Giotto más adelante.

vi Bueno, la propia Santa Alianza, o 'La Entidad' como hoy es conocida, se creó en 1566, por orden del papa Pío V, con la única intención de matar a la hereje Isabel I de Inglaterra y poner en el trono a la católica Maria Estuardo. Desde ese mismo acontecimiento, la Santa Alianza llevó a cabo la ejecución de Enrique IV de Francia, de Guillermo de Orange, de oficiales de Napoleón, de líderes de Garibaldi, de libertarios contrarios a la política pontificia y de muchos otros.

vii La ruta a través del paso del Brennero es una de las más importantes para atravesar los Alpes y forma parte del corredor transeuropeo Berlín-Múnich-Verona-Roma-Palermo


End file.
